


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Werewolves, bottom!Jensen, collar!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had waited years for Jensen’s Ascension and when the day finally came, it opened his eyes in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly this is an AU story; werewolves do not exist (sigh!). I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen; they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them. Neither Mark Sheppard nor Genevieve Cortese are the nasty people that I make them this story; I’m sure they are great people in real life – I just needed baddies, lol. No money was made from this story. This is a COMPLETED STORY. 
> 
> Author’s note: All words in italics are set in the past. Written for the awesome prompt by 1729trix on digitic.livejournal.com’s SPN Collared meme:
> 
>  
> 
> All royal children are given wolf pups to train and take care of. These special wolves are tasked with protecting their master or mistress with their life. The wolf has a special collar to show his royal status with a name plate. They grow up together and the bond between the two is usually strong. When the wolf reaches the human age of 18 he transforms into a person and then can shift to either form at will. `
> 
> Jared is entrusted with the Omega wolf Jen at age seven. His bond with the wolf is incredibly strong and they are inseparable. It's a good thing because one day Jared will be king of the realm and there are a few attempts on his life. When Jen turns human they begin a slow courtship with Jared taking Jen as his preferred mate. Jen could never be "queen" but any heirs he and Jared sire would be recognized as such. 
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt was really great and I hope I did it justice and gave the OP a little of what they wanted when they made the prompt. There’s probably less porn and more plot than the meme called for but that’s just how it turned out so sorry about that. J I changed Jensen’s age to 21 for the shift; I hope that’s alright, I just wanted the boys a little older. There’s very little angst in this story – I really needed a break after the last story – this one was just a bit of fun really. Hope you guys still enjoy it.

** Chapter One. **

** Jared. **

Jared was excited; it was the day before Jensen’s twenty-first birthday and, at midnight, Jensen would transform into his human form.  Jared couldn’t wait to see what his wolf friend looked like as a human, he couldn’t wait to have a conversation with the man whom he’d called his best friend for the better part of his childhood - 21 years was a long time to wait after all.  

_ ‘But Dad!  I don’t want an Omega, why can I get an Alpha like Jeff?’  Jared whined.  He didn’t want a stupid Omega Guard; he wanted an Alpha just like his older brother, it wasn’t fair.   _

_ His father raised an eyebrow at him and laid a hand on Jared’s shoulder, ‘Jensen has been chosen specifically for you by the elders, Jared, he’s the perfect fit for you.  Not one member of the Royal Household in the past five centuries has ever been given a wolf that they weren’t compatible with.  And if you’re open to it, Jensen will be the best friend you’ll ever have.’  _

_ Jared pouted, he didn’t care what his father said.  Jeff had an Alpha, so Jared wanted an Alpha too.  Stupid elders.   _

_ Two days later, Jared was sitting in his room, still sulking, when there was a quiet knock on the door, ‘Come in,’ he commanded.   _

_ Jared didn’t look up from his game of Knights and Dragons as a young woman walked in.  ‘My Lord.’  She curtsied to him, politely requesting his attention.  Jared sighed and looked up; he tilted his head curiously at the bundle she held in her arms.   _

_ ‘What is that?’  Jared’s childhood curiosity overcoming any churlishness he might have felt at being interrupted.  He stood up and walked over to the servant girl, standing on his tip toes and trying to look into the bundle.   He took a startled step back when the white bundle of cloth moved.  Was it purring? _

_ ‘This is your wolf pup, my Liege.’   The girl curtsied again, lowering the bundle for the first time to allow Jared to look inside.  Hesitantly, Jared reached out and pulled at the opening in the cloth. Hidden inside was a snowy white bundle of fluff, even whiter than the cloth it was swaddled in.  Shining out from the sea of fur, though, were two bright green orbs, staring right at Jared.  Jared lowered his hand to the pup’s head, gasping when the creature nuzzled its snout into Jared’s palm, the purring sound increasing in volume.  _

_ Despite himself, Jared smiled at the pup, it was cute after all and he was only seven; what seven year old wouldn’t like a puppy?  Hey, he could always ask for an Alpha pup when he got bored of this Omega one, he was a Prince after all.  _

Jared smiled thinking of that day and, of course, he’d never ‘traded’ Jensen in.  He was definitely the best thing to ever happen to Jared and Jared cared more for Jensen than he did for any other human being.  Jensen was family.  Jared’s thoughts were broken when his bedroom door burst open and a large snowy wolf came bounding in and sprinted over to his side.  

Jared laughed and stroked Jensen’s muzzle, ‘Hey Jen, you excited about tonight?’  Jensen turned his head to the side and licked Jared’s hand, ‘I’ll take that as a yes then.’  Jared lay back on his bed and Jensen snuggled down next to him; a habit stemming from a lifetime of sharing a room.  Despite Jensen’s lupine form, the two of them were pretty evenly matched in size, what with Jared being one of the tallest men in the Kingdom and Jensen being an Omega werewolf, a trait that kept him on the smaller size compared to the rest of his kin.  ‘Can’t wait to see what you look like as a human, Jen.’   Jared said, stroking a hand down Jensen’s side, enjoying the soft, contented purr the caress elicited from his best friend.  

Jared had turned twenty-five last year and he’d been chomping at the bit for Jensen to turn twenty-one ever since Jeff’s Alpha wolf had transformed.  Despite being envious of Jeff’s Alpha wolf initially, Jared had soon gotten over any doubts about his Omega Guard.  Since the pair had teamed up, Jared and Jensen had never lost a fight against Jeff and Levi - what Jensen might lack in Alpha size and strength, he more than made up for in fighting skill, speed and intelligence.  Plus, Jared easily outmatched his brother in both height and ability now so he and Jensen were pretty much an unstoppable pair.  

Nevertheless, Jared still got a distinctly queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever his father talked of them going off to war together.  Everyone knew that Jensen’s duty was to place Jared’s life above his own and that thought had never sat well with Jared.  But Jensen had proven, time and again, that he was well up to the task of protecting Jared against anyone who might wish him harm and that he was more than happy to risk his own life to save Jared’s and Jared…well, he wasn’t sure whether he was proud or dismayed by that idea.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two.

 

** Chapter Two. **

** Jared. **

Jared could tell that Jensen was nervous.  The wolf was pacing their living quarters in the way that he only ever did when they were preparing to go someplace where Jared might be in danger.  ‘Jensen, buddy, calm down.  It’s going to be alright.’  Bright green eyes turned to him and, after all the years that they’d spent together, Jared could easily read the emotions swirling in the emerald depths - fear, worry, sadness.  Jared frowned; he had absolutely no idea what Jensen might be sad about.  Jensen’s Ascension was meant to be a celebration; that was why they were throwing the banquet in the first place.  

Jared shrugged it off for the moment, he could always ask the _man_ later; Jared smiled at that prospect.  ‘Come on, let’s go down to the Hall, we can’t be late; you _are_ the Guest of Honour after all.’  Jared grinned when Jensen ducked his head to the side, shyly; the wolf had never quite been comfortable with his revered status in the Kingdom, even after living in the Royal Castle, at the side of the Crowned Prince, for most of his life.  

They walked down to main hall.  An even though Jensen remained a step behind, a completely unnecessary mark of respect in Jared’s opinion, the wolf was always watching, his eyes and ears alert for anything that might strike.  

Every dignitary in the Kingdom had been invited to the feast at Jared’s insistence.  Usually only those living in the Royal City would be invited to a Lupine Guard Ascension Ceremony but Jared had managed to convince his father to extend the invitation; Jensen _was_ his best friend after all.  

Jared took his place at the head of the table beside his father, mother and brother as the three of them stood before the assembled guests.  Michael, Katie and Levi stood behind Gerald, Sherri and Jeff, their eyes lowered in respect, as the Royal Family awaited Jared’s and Jensen’s arrival.  There was an empty seat set next to Jared’s chair that Jensen would take once the transformation was complete.  At mealtimes, the Lupine Guards would normally sit with their royal charges but today was special and the only guard who would be sat at the table would be Jensen.

Jared’s father addressed the hall, ‘Good evening ladies and gentlemen.  Let me extend my greetings to you all and my thanks that you undertook the journey to be here tonight.  Jensen has proven his loyalty to myself, the Kingdom and, most of all, to our Crowned Prince Jared.  He has earned our respect through his heroic deeds and tonight we honour him.’  Gerald nodded his head to Jensen and the wolf bowed down close to the floor in answer, making his thanks and respect clear.  ‘Let the feast begin.’  Gerald raised his hand and a bell rang out through the castle.  

Immediately, trays of food were brought in by a myriad of servants and placed in the centre of the table for the guests to devour. 

Jensen lay on the floor at Jared’s side, just like always, and Jared filled two plates with food before placing one of them on the floor for Jensen.  ‘Last time I’m gonna have to do that, right?  You get to choose your own food from now on.’  Jensen looked up at him and Jared caught a hint of that sadness that he’d seen in Jensen’s eyes earlier; he just couldn’t understand it, Jared, himself, had never been so excited.  He frowned as he turned to his own plate, unable to fathom what was wrong with his best friend. 

Three hours into the banquet and another bell sounded - midnight was approaching.  Jensen had been squirming a little, on the floor, for the past hour or so and even Jared’s comforting pats and strokes hadn’t been enough to help the wolf settle, despite Jensen’s obvious efforts to remain still.  Gerald rose again from his seat and silence blanketed the hall, ‘Midnight is almost upon us, my friends, and Jensen’ll complete his ascension very soon.’  

Jared’s father turned to Jensen when two men walked into the Banquet Hall, clad in the traditional garb of the Lupine Ascension Ceremony.  ‘It’s time, Jensen.  Go with the good will of the Kingdom of Padalecki.’  Gerald watched as the two men led Jensen away to the Transformation Room to complete his ascension. 

It irked Jared that he wasn’t allowed to go with his wolf; he wanted to be the first person to see Jensen’s human form but that just wasn’t the way things were done.  Jared had learned a long time ago that, even as a prince, his freedom was still somewhat limited by ritual and tradition.  That didn’t mean that it didn’t piss him off though.  Jared kept his eyes trained on Jensen until the door closed behind the wolf.   

Jared knew that the first transformation was painful; he’d read all about it after his father had explained to him what would happen when Jensen turned twenty-one.  As the long minutes passed, Jared became increasingly restless in his seat until his mother laid a gentle hand on his arm, ‘It’s not time yet, Jared.  Be patient.’  She gave him a small smile; they both knew that Jared was anything but patient, especially when it came to Jensen.  

At midnight exactly, a pained cry echoed through the castle that had Jared leaping up from his chair.  It was Jensen, he knew it.  ‘Jared wait.  He’ll return to you in a moment.’  His father ordered, his stern grey eyes fixed on Jared’s face.  Jared, reluctantly, retook his seat, grabbing his napkin and twisting the soft fabric between his fingers.  

Ten minutes later, the two men who’d taken Jensen away re-entered the Banquet Hall.  They nodded to the Royal Family and then moved to stand in their designated places in the Hall.  As they parted, they revealed another man; the man was around six feet tall with dark blonde hair and a lean, muscular body hidden beneath a plain black uniform.  He was quite possibly the most beautiful man that Jared had ever seen.  But it wasn’t until Jared’s eyes reached the man’s face that his brain finally made the connection, ‘Jensen?’  He whispered, stunned.  

Green eyes looked up at him before quickly flitting away to the floor; Jensen’s eyes were less luminous than before but no less stunning.  Jensen walked forward, a little unsteady on two legs, and knelt down before Jared.  The sight was much more pleasing than Jared would’ve thought it would be.  Shaking off his shock, Jared recited his own lines in the Ceremony, ‘Jensen, of the clan Ackles, do you still swear allegiance to the Kingdom of Padalecki, Her subjects and Her Crowned Prince as long as you shall live?’

‘I do.’  Jensen’s low voice replied, and the tone sent an unexpected shiver down Jared’s spine.  Jeff handed him a small black box and Jared undid the clasp on the front; inside was a thin black collar with a metal plate across the front that had ‘JENSEN’ etched into it.  Jared had deigned the collar himself, years ago, in preparation for the day that he’d exchange it for the wolf’s dog collar. 

Jared bent down and removed the ugly, generic collar that had been fitted to his werewolf the day of their meeting and handed it to his brother.  Jensen would never wear that collar again, in man or wolf form.  

Jensen would wear Jared’s collar - the collar that Jared had had made _specifically_ for him - for the rest of his days.  Jared wound the thin leather around the man’s neck, admiring the contrast between the dark band and the man’s pale skin; apparently Jensen’s white fur had lent itself to a fair, almost ivory, skin tone.  Jared closed the latch with nimble fingers; the collar was loose enough not to affect Jensen’s breathing but tight enough that Jensen would feel it with every swallow and be reminded whom he belonged too.  Another unbidden shiver ran through Jared’s body.  

Once the collar was in place, Jared ran a long finger across the leather; it was smooth and supple, the best that could be found in all the Kingdom.  Jared’s finger finally came to rest on the metal plate at the front and he allowed it to slowly trace Jensen’s name.  

Suddenly remembering that they weren’t alone, much to his chagrin, Jared stepped away from his Lupine Guard.  ‘Your allegiance is accepted.  Rise, Jensen of Padalecki.’  

As Jensen got to his feet, the entire hall applauded his new standing in the Kingdom.  Jared took hold of Jensen’s arm and guided the man into the chair next to his.  As soon as the King sat down again, the feast continued.  

Jared was filled with a deep sense of contentment; he’d never felt more complete, in his entire life, than he did right then with his Lupine Guard by his side, finally his.  

****

‘I told you it would be awesome, Jen.’  Jared said excitedly as they returned to their room.  He pulled the man towards his bed, much like he used to do when they were man and wolf, and flopped down onto the soft mattress.  But unlike before, Jensen didn’t follow him down but remained standing by the side of the bed.  Jared looked up confused, ‘What’s the matter?’  

‘Um…maybe I shouldn’t share your bed anymore, my Prince.  I’m not a wolf now and Levi doesn’t share your brother’s bed and neither do your parents’ Lupine Guards.’  Jensen answered, his eyes focused on the floor. 

‘Well I don’t care what _they_ do, we’ve shared a bed for years Jensen.  What’s so different now?’  Jared asked, curious.  He couldn’t see a problem with sharing his bed with Jensen; quite the contrary actually, his body seemed very much in favour of the idea even if Jared wasn’t quite ready to look into why just yet. 

An adorable blush rose to the other man’s cheeks and he ducked his head away; it was such a Wolf-Jensen gesture that Jared couldn’t help but smile.  ‘I’m…uh…human now and I…I don’t think your future spouse would take all that kindly to me sharing your bed.’

Jared barked out a laugh, ‘Jen, there _is_ no future spouse.  There’s no-one to upset.’  It wasn’t like Jared had never had anyone in his bed before; he’d had a lot of someones in his bed but none of them had ever really meant anything to him.  It wasn’t like he was planning to marry any of them any time soon; truly, the thought had never crossed his mind, not even when they were in his bed.  They’d served as an enjoyable distraction, over the years, but that was all they’d been – they’d always left as soon as it was over and Jensen had been back in his bed by the time Jared had wanted to go to sleep.  But when Jared pulled Jensen’s hand again, the other man inched forward only slightly, still holding himself back, clearly torn as to what to do. 

‘But there _will_ be, my Prince.  In time, you’ll find your other half.’  Jensen insisted.  _‘I already have’_ passed so quickly through Jared’s mind that he was a little surprised by the answer but he knew that it was true; he would never care for anyone like he did for Jensen.  

‘Well until that day, we can continue to share my big bed.’  Jensen hesitated again, looking between the bed and the floor.  ‘Do you need me to make it order, Jensen?’  Jared asked, injecting a little authority into his tone.  

Jensen’s eyes flickered up to Jared’s and Jared saw something flash in those familiar, green depths but, for the first time ever, Jared wasn’t sure what that something was.  ‘Jensen, come here and lie down.’  Jared ordered, smiling a little when the man immediately obeyed and lay down, stiffly, on the other side of the bed from Jared.  Jared sighed and pulled Jensen’s body over to his, settling the other man against his chest.  It sent a small thrill through Jared that he was easily larger than his Lupine Guard, in this form, so Jensen fit perfectly in his arms.  

Jared trailed his hand down to Jensen’s collar, fingering the leather and stroking the pale skin underneath.  He was fascinated by it; he’d never been all that interested in the dog collar that the wolf had worn - _that_ hadn’t really meant anything other than that Jensen was obligated to serve the House of Padalecki.  Others had worn collars like that.  But this one…this one was custom made by Jared and signified Jensen as _his_ ; on the reverse side of the metal plate was written ‘JARED PADALECKI’.  It was unusual for a Prince to have his name inscribed on the collar too but Jared had liked the idea that Jensen would have his name snug against his throat with every breath he took.  

‘Prince?’ Jensen asked quietly.  

‘It’s Jared, Jensen.  It will always be Jared to you.’  Jared answered, stroking his hand through the smaller man’s soft, blonde hair.  

‘Jared.   Do you…does this mean that you like my human form?’  The Guard asked even more quietly than before.  

‘Of course.’  Jared replied honestly. He wondered if that was what Jensen had been worried about, before the Ceremony, when he’d seen the sadness in the wolf’s eyes.  

‘That’s good.’  Jensen said, his eyes dropping shut.  Jared smiled when the other man snuggled closer into his shoulder as sleep took away Jensen’s inhibitions and he sought out the warmth of Jared’s body, just as he had always done since the day they’d met.  Jared fell asleep to a quiet, contented purring from the man at his side, his fingers resting on the collar around Jensen’s neck.  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three.

 

** Chapter Three. **

** Jared. **

‘No.’  Jared said, parrying another swipe from Jensen’s sword.  It had been two months since Jensen’s Ascension and the man had adapted to human life remarkably well; it was testament to the Jensen’s unerring dedication to Jared’s protection and his own natural ability that he was now considered one of the best fighters in the Kingdom.       

‘Jared, you don’t really have a choice.  Your father just wants you to _meet_ Lady Genevieve.  Her family’s extremely wealthy and well known in the Southern provinces - the union might help bring some of the more distant parts of the Kingdom closer to the Crown.’  Jensen paused before adding, ‘I’ve heard that she’s very beautiful; many suitors have fought for her hand but she’s turned them all away.’  Jensen spun away from one of Jared’s thrusts and landed a blow of his own to Jared’s chest, inching his score ahead of Jared’s.  ‘I’ve also heard that she’s very interested to meet you, my Prince.’  

Jared’s eyes narrowed and he executed two quick thrusts; the second of which caught Jensen in his side, equalling their score again.  He hated it when Jensen called him ‘Prince’; it implied that Jensen was Jared’s servant rather than his best friend and partner.  He knew that Jensen didn’t mean to do it or mean anything by it; it just happened sometimes, especially when they were discussing Jared’s royal duties.  

‘Well maybe I’m not all that interested in meeting her.’  Jared replied.  He wasn’t interested in the slightest; for weeks he’d had his sights set on a prize much closer to home. 

Jensen sighed, engaging Jared again, ‘But _that’s_ the problem, Jared, you’re not interested in anyone.’  That _certainly_ wasn’t true but, of course, Jensen didn’t know that.  Jared was _very_ interested in someone but he hadn’t been able to take the relationship forward despite his subtle efforts.  

Jared had realised the very next morning after Jensen’s Ascension what his feelings the previous day (and his whole life really) had meant.  Having Jensen nestled in his arms, the man’s warm breath against his shoulder and Jared’s collar around his neck, Jared had realised that this was exactly what he wanted for the rest of his life.  He’d been in love with Jensen for years even if he hadn’t known it – they were two halves of a whole and he truly believed that they were destined to be together.  

But Jared had been unable to discover Jensen’s feelings for him; the man had shown Jared the same unwavering devotion that he’d always shown him and Jared couldn’t work out whether it was devotion as Jared’s Guard or devotion as his lover.  Add that to the fact that no matter what Jared did, Jensen seemed completely oblivious to Jared’s own desires.  It was all very frustrating.  

‘And how do you know that I’m _not_ interested in someone?’  Jensen’s green eyes flitted, uncertainly, up to Jared’s hazel ones and his sword faltered, for just a second, but it was long enough for Jared to press his advantage.  He sprinted forward, thrusting his sword twice and backing Jensen into the wall of their training room.  ‘Got you.’  Jared said quietly, his palm pressed against Jensen’s heart and his eyes boring into Jensen’s.  

Jensen swallowed nervously, the thin black leather band around his neck bobbing with the movement.  Jared wanted nothing more than to lean in and mouth at the pale skin around the collar but he forced himself to step away from the other man.  He was still close enough, though, to see the light sheen of sweat covering Jensen’s skin and to smell his strong scent – a mix of the woods and the wild that Jared was already addicted to.  

Jensen smoothed down his uniform before answering, ‘Because I know everything about you, Jared, and I would _know_ if you were interested in someone.’  Jensen didn’t look up at Jared as he answered and Jared noticed the slight quiver in the man’s voice but he wasn’t sure whether it was caused by their exertions or something else.  The man was maddening.  Jared just wanted to shove Jensen back up against that wall and tell him exactly what he wanted.  

But Jared knew that he wouldn’t; he had to handle this situation very carefully.  It was completely unheard of for there to be any romantic involvement between a Lupine Guard and his royal charge; Jared wasn’t entirely clear as to whether it was just frowned upon or actually forbidden because it had simply never happened before…and he’d checked.  He’d spent hours poring over the history books in the Royal Library as Jensen had sat engrossed in his own reading.  

To be honest, Jared didn’t really care about what the court would say; he knew what he wanted and he’d be damned if he let some old, out-dated traditions stand in the way of his happiness.  But he knew Jensen and knew how uncomfortable the whole idea would make him even if he felt the same way as Jared.  No, Jared wouldn’t proceed with any of this until he was certain that it was what Jensen wanted; he wouldn’t risk hurting the other man like that.  

But if Jensen _did_ want this then Jared would make it happen - the only person capable of keeping Jared from being with Jensen would be Jensen himself.  

But first, Jared needed some sort of clue, some…sign, as to how Jensen felt about him but, unfortunately, he didn’t think that he’d be getting that anytime soon.  So in the meantime, Jared guessed that he’d have to fulfil his duty and do as his father asked.  He sighed, ‘Alright, when am I supposed to meet her?’ 

‘She’s been invited to a special dinner with you in two days.  She’s very eager apparently.’  Jared rolled his eyes; he didn’t need to see his girl to know that she’d hold no interest for him.  Her renowned beauty could in no way rival the unmarred perfection that Jared saw in front of him right then. 

‘You’ll be there right?’  Jared asked.  Jensen shifted uneasily, sheathing his sword and moving to pick up the other weapons from their training session. 

‘Your father’s asked me to stand guard outside the door; he’d prefer it if only you and Lady Genevieve were in the room.’  

‘Well that’s ridiculous.  You’ll be in there with me or this isn’t happening at all.’  Jared replied, firmly.  God, he didn’t want to spend _any_ time alone with this woman and, to be honest, Jared didn’t much like the idea of Jensen not being there with him; they were together pretty much 24 hours a day and had been since he was seven years old.  The idea of Jensen being out of his sight was never one that sat particularly well with Jared, even if it was, _technically_ , meant to be Jensen protecting him. 

‘Prince…’

‘That’s my final word Jensen.’  Jared said a little harsher than he’d meant to and winced at the flinch his tone elicited.  ‘Hey, how am I meant to judge my future bride without my best friend there, anyway?’  Jared grinned brightly at Jensen, hoping to relieve some of the tension between them, but was disappointed when he only received a weak smile in return.  Jensen should never look like that.  

‘As you wish, my Prince.’  Jensen bowed his head slightly and followed Jared out of the training area.  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four.

  
 

** Chapter Four. **

** Jared. **

The dinner, of course, was an unmitigated disaster.  Jensen had set his chair behind Jared’s, away from the table, despite Jared’s efforts to get the man to sit next to him.  Jensen hadn’t spoken a single word and had sat so still, throughout the entire meal, that had Jared not known that the man was behind him (he could always sense where the Lupine Guard was), he would’ve thought Jensen had left. 

And Jared wouldn’t have blamed him.  Genevieve was insufferable; a pampered princess from the South who’d obviously been told _far_ too many times in her life of her attributes.  Yes, she was undeniably attractive but the coldness and arrogance in her demeanour frosted over her beauty until nothing was left but her icy superiority.  Neither trait would serve a queen well.  She, however, seemed completely oblivious to her lack of charm and substance and talked endlessly, pausing only briefly when Jared was required to make some sort of response - usually an agreement was expected - before barrelling on.  

The last straw came when the woman finished recounting a rather unflattering tale of how she’d dealt with a poor man, who worked on her estate, and his unpaid debts.  Finally, Genevieve turned her attention to Jensen, acknowledging the Guard for the first time since Jared had met her, and stared at the man for a long moment.  She then looked back at Jared, pasting a sweet smile on her pretty face; clearly the one she used to get what she wanted at home, ‘Does he _have_ to be here Jared?’

‘Yes.’  Jared answered sharply, laying down his cutlery.  Out of the corner of his eye, Jared could see the embarrassed blush rising to Jensen’s face and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from ordering Genevieve to leave.  He could easily have her removed from the castle but that would cause all kinds of diplomatic problems that Jared’s father would have to deal with.  

‘Why?  He doesn’t actually _do_ anything?  Is there something wrong with him?’  She asked with disdain.  ‘Can he even understand us?’  Jared narrowed his eyes; Genevieve, clearly, didn’t approve of the use of Lupine Guards to protect the Royal Family or she didn’t approve of Jensen; either way her attitude was unacceptable. 

‘Yes, he can understand us.  Jensen is one of the finest citizens in the Kingdom and I would have no other at my side.’  The implication of his words obviously went right over Genevieve’s head, and probably over Jensen’s too, but it was the truth and Jared would have it known.  

‘I’m sure that we can find you another guard, one who isn’t so…defective.’  The woman answered in a syrupy voice that grated on Jared’s already strained nerves.

Jared gritted his teeth, ‘I assure you, Lady Genevieve, that Jensen is _not_ defective in any way and I’d prefer you not insult members of my court in my castle.’  His tone brooked no argument and the girl’s insipid smile faltered slightly before coming back, in full seductive force, mere seconds later. 

‘Of course, my Lord.  I was just hoping that we might have some time together... in private.’  Genevieve laid her hand over his, smiling coyly up at him from beneath her dark lashes.  _Oh for Heaven’s sake!_   Jared hadn’t given the woman any reason to believe that she held any kind of interest for him; to be honest, in _his_ mind, he’d made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing from her.  Jared supposed that his rank made her blind to his lack of affection for her or maybe she really was as stupid as he thought. 

‘I don’t think that’ll be necessary, Lady Genevieve.  As much as I’ve enjoyed our time together, I don’t think that we would be wise to enter into any sort of marriage discussions.’

Genevieve looked shocked, then bewildered, then angry.  She withdrew her hand quickly as though Jared’s skin had burned her, a scowl twisting her face.  ‘You can’t be serious.  I have men vying for my hand all over the kingdom!’

‘Well then you obviously have a lot of suitors to choose from and won’t suffer from having one less to add to the list.’  Jared answered, rising from his seat.  ‘Thank you for visit my Lady, it was a pleasure meeting you.  Have a good journey back to Cataloni.’  Jared bowed quickly and turned to leave the hall.  He didn’t need to look behind him to know that Jensen was following.  

****

Jared had intended to return straight to their room but the dinner had changed his mind; people obviously didn’t see the importance of Jensen in Jared’s life and he needed to rectify that.  As soon as possible.  His plan to claim Jensen as his would have to be escalated a little.

He made a detour to the gardens of the castle; they were beautiful in the moonlight and he knew that Jensen had always loved being there.  The gardens were where Jensen was most relaxed and they were just such a perfect setting for what Jared had to say.  

‘Jared!  Jay, Stop!  You have to go back.’  Jensen called, running to Jared’s side as he continued to walk through the gardens. 

‘Why?’  Jared asked, finally stopping and turning to the other man.

‘Because…because she was…she was perfect.’  Jensen answered, turning his face away.  

‘Really?  You think so?’  Jared raised an incredulous eyebrow at the Guard.  

‘Well…she’s very beautiful and a Lady and she clearly loves you very much so…’  Jensen shrugged, still not looking at Jared.

Jared snorted bitterly, ‘She doesn’t love _me_ Jensen; she loves my title, nothing more.’

‘NO!  No, that’s not true.’  Jensen argued, shaking his head and frowning at Jared.  

‘How do you know?’

‘Because…because there’s no way that she _couldn’t_ love you.  You’re amazing and that has nothing to do with your title.  You look after the Kingdom and you love your subjects and you’re kind and loyal and…’

Jared moved faster than he’d ever thought possible until he was standing right in front of Jensen; he knew now that he could have what he wanted.  The look in Jensen’s eyes, the love in the man’s voice as he talked about him; there was more there than a guard’s devotion - now all Jared had to do was get Jensen to admit to it.  ‘And…’  He laid a hand on Jensen’s collar, allowing his fingers to lightly touch the skin either side of the leather.  

Jensen’s eyes closed briefly and he leaned into Jared's touch.  ‘And the most handsome man who’s ever been born in the Kingdom.’  Jensen added quietly.

‘Well that simply can’t be true, considering who I’m looking at right now.’  Jensen’s green eyes snapped up to his, wide and surprised.  Jared placed a finger against Jensen’s plush lips to stop any protest, ‘Jensen, I don’t know how you could possibly _not_ know this but I lo…’

Then Jared was being shoved to the floor, Jensen’s body covering his own.  ‘Jen?’

‘Stay down.’  Jensen growled before rolling off Jared and shifting into his wolf form.  That meant trouble.  

Jensen backed them out of the clearing and into a copse of trees at the far end of the castle grounds, his lupine head darting from side to side and taking in every aspect of their surroundings.  When they reached the cover of the trees, Jensen spun round to look at Jared, his green eyes scanning Jared’s body for injury.  Jared saw the relief pass over Jensen’s wolf face when he found nothing.  

‘It’s alright.  I’m not hurt.’  Jared obviously spoke too soon since, at that moment, two men came crashing out of the trees behind them.  Jared barely had time to draw his sword before one of them attacked him.  His hours of training didn’t fail him, though, and he easily outmatched his opponent in his skills with a blade.  

But suddenly, a crossbow bolt flew passed, barely missing Jared’s body, and distracted him from the fight.  The next instant, Jared found himself lying on his back as his attacker thrust a long knife down towards Jared’s chest.

A bark came from behind them and then a flash of white as Jensen barrelled into the man on top of Jared.  Jared lay back, breathing heavily for a moment, reeling from the fact that he’d just been seconds away from dying.  A pained whimper brought him back to the present, though, and he quickly regained his feet.  Jensen’s opponent lay dead on the floor, his throat ripped out, and Jared’s own attacker lay, close by, with a broken neck.  

Jensen was trying to get to his feet but the wolf kept falling back to the floor and Jared knew that something was very wrong.  He moved over the white wolf, laying a hand on the animal’s flank, ‘Jen?  What is it?  What’s wrong?’

Jensen turned his muzzle away, whining slightly, and tried to stand again. Jared moved quickly around Jensen till he was in front of the wolf, ‘Jen, I don’t unders…’  Jared gasped, in horror, when he saw the long knife embedded in Jensen’s side.  ‘Oh my God.’  He whispered.  

Jared needed to get Jensen to a medic right now.  ‘Come on, Jensen, we need to get you back to the castle - get Jim to give you a once over, you’re going to be fine.’  The last words were said more to himself than to Jensen.

Jared tried to haul Jensen up but, with the wound in Jensen’s side and the wolf’s increased bulk, the task was almost impossible. 

‘Jen, I’m gonna need you to shift so I can get you back to the castle.’  Jensen whined and shook his head, limping away slightly.  ‘I know it’ll hurt Jen but _please_ …do it for me.’  Jensen raised his luminous eyes to Jared’s face and shifted into his human form with a pained yelp.

As soon as the transformation was over, Jensen gave a cry and his arms and legs buckled underneath him.  He would’ve hit the floor had Jared not caught him around the waist and held him up; the knife still protruded from Jensen’s body and the fall would’ve, no doubt, lodged the weapon in further.  ‘That was great, Jen.’  Jared ran his hand softly over Jensen’s collar, attempting to calm the other man’s rapid breathing.  Jared moved until he was able to pick Jensen up and haul him off the ground into his arms; all the while being careful not to jostle Jensen’s injured side.  

With Jensen curled into his broad chest, Jared hurried back to the castle, praying that he wasn’t too late.   
  
  



	5. Chapter Five.

 

** Chapter Five. **

** Jared. **

‘What do you _mean_ there’s nothing you can do?’  Jared demanded, half stunned, half angry.  What the hell was Jim talking about?  Jared had witnessed the man heal wounds far worse than this before.

‘That knife,’ Jim pointed to the weapon still lodged in Jensen’s side, ‘is made of silver.  As a werewolf, Jensen’s body can’t fight it.  It’s poisoning him and there’s nothing that I can do to stop it, Jared.  I’m sorry.’  Jim said, laying a comforting hand on Jared’s arm. 

‘But…but isn’t there some kind of cure?  There has to be _something_ that can help him.’ Jared pleaded desperately, his gaze flitting from Jensen’s pale, unconscious form to Jim, then Jeff and, finally, coming to rest on his father.  They all wore matching sombre expressions.  ‘There _has_ to be.’  _I can’t have been so close to having him only to lose him now._

Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Captain of the King’s Guard and loyal friend to the Royal Family, stepped forward, ‘There _is_ one way to save him, my Lord.’

Jared crossed the room in two long strides and grabbed the older man by his shoulders, ‘What?  What is it?’  Whatever it was, Jared would do it.  

‘I don’t know if it’s true but I’ve heard that the scale from a dragon’s hide can leech the silver from a werewolf’s body?’  Jeff answered calmly despite Jared’s brutally tight grip on his shoulders.  

‘A dragon?’  As far as Jared knew, dragons had been extinct for centuries.  ‘But all the dragons died out years ago, how’s this supposed to help me?’  He demanded, reining in his anger as best he could. 

‘Most but not all.  There are still some living in the Blue Mountains to the North; their lairs are hidden away in the rock and you have to know where to look to find them.  _Obviously_ most people don’t look all that hard.’  Jeff smiled grimly.  Dragons were vicious and extremely territorial; it would take a madman to go up against one voluntarily and an even madder one to actively go looking for one.  Jared, however, was desperate and perhaps even a little mad by then, well at least mad enough to try anyway.

‘And do you know where to look Jeff?’  Jared asked, already knowing the man’s answer; Jeff wouldn’t have said anything if he couldn’t help Jared find the creatures.

‘I do.’

‘Show me.’  Jared commanded, determination lacing his words.  

‘STOP!’  They all turned to the King, ‘Stop this madness.  Jared, you aren’t going anywhere.’

‘I’m sorry, Father, but there’s no other way to save Jensen.’  Jared answered, already gathering up his things.  He would leave as soon as he had everything that he needed.

‘I’m sorry about Jensen, I really am Jared, but you’re my son and heir to the throne.  Jensen did his job; it was his duty to give his life for yours.  You can’t risk your life for your Lupine Guard.’  Jared’s father argued.

Jared’s eyes narrowed as he looked down at his father, ‘That knife was meant for me and if it hadn’t been for Jensen, the Kingdom would be mourning their Crowned Prince right now.’  His father flinched but Jared barrelled on.  ‘He’s saved my life countless times and has never asked for anything in return; I can give him this, I _have_ to give him this.’  Jared didn’t mention the fact that he’d fallen in love with the Guard, he thought it better for that little bombshell for when he returned.  

‘Jared…’

‘No.  I’ve never defied you, not once in my whole life, but I’m asking you to trust me now.  I _will_ come back.’  Gerald’s face fell at Jared’s resolute tone, knowing that he’d never be able to change his stubborn son’s mind.  

‘Now can you all please leave?  I need to speak with Jensen alone.’  Jared asked, turning his back on the other men in the room.  Jeff and Jim bowed and his father inclined his head slightly before they all left the room, leaving him alone with Jensen for the first time since the attack.

Jared sat down in the seat by Jensen’s bedside and took the man’s pale hand in his.  The skin was slightly damp and cold to the touch; Jared had seen Jensen injured before but it had never been as bad as this, never this dire.  A heavy weight settled in Jared’s stomach as doubt spread through him - what if he was already too late?  No.  God wouldn’t be so cruel; he wouldn’t have given Jared Jensen only to take him away again so soon.  

‘Hey, baby, it’s going to be okay; I’m gonna save you for a change.’  He smiled even though the other man couldn’t see him.  ‘You’ve just got to do one thing for me.  You’ve just got to hold on, Jensen.’  Jared leaned over to finger the soft leather around his Lupine Guard’s neck, ‘That’s an order, alright?  And this here says you have to do what I say so…’  Tears choked him and he cut himself off.  

A long moment later, Jared stood up and leaned down to place a kiss to Jensen’s sweaty brow.  ‘I’ll be back.’  Jared didn’t add that, if he couldn’t find the dragon’s scale, there would be no reason for him to return at all.

 


	6. Chapter Six.

  
 

** Chapter Six. **

** Jared. **

‘So you finally figured it out then?’  Jeff said as they rode out of the city gates.  The sun was already setting and Jared wanted to get in a few good hours of riding before it became too dark for the horses to see. 

‘What?’  Jared asked distractedly, his eyes taking in the hundreds of miles stretched out before them.  He hadn’t ridden this way before; his battles and quests had always taken him to places South of the Kingdom.  The lands to the North were wild; they were colonised by many different tribes and the Kingdom of Padalecki had never sought to conquer them or build any alliances with their inhabitants.

‘That you’re in love with Jensen.’  Jeff replied.

Jared nearly fell off his horse in shock.  ‘Excuse me?!’  He finally turned to look at the older man. 

Jeff smirked at Jared’s reaction and repeated, ‘You’re in love with Jensen.  I’m surprised that it took you this long to realise it, Prince, you’re _meant_ to be the smart brother.’    

Jared snorted.  Jeff was more than a friend to the Throne, he was more like family really; if Jared was honest, Jeff had raised him more than his own mother and father had.  The man beside him had taught Jared how to fight, taught him the nature of honour and, most importantly, he’d shown him how to look after Jensen.  After their first encounter, Jared had been a little lost as to how to train the wolf pup but Jeff had come along and steered him in the right direction.

_ Jared was in the Royal Gardens with James, the son of one of the Lords who lived near the palace.  They were playing pirates and Jared was winning (obviously, he  _ was _a Prince!) and just as he was about to deal the killing blow to his enemy, a deep voice called his name.  Annoyed, Jared turned around, his wooden sword still raised.  He rolled his eyes as Jeffrey Dean Morgan walked up to him with an unmistakable snowy bundle in his arms.  ‘What do you_ want, _Jeff?’  Jared asked petulantly, even though he knew exactly why the Head of the Guard had come to find him._

_ Jeff raised an eyebrow at him, ‘I think you left something behind this morning, my Lord?’ _

_ Jared turned away, pointing his sword back at the other boy, hoping that if he just ignored the Guard he might just go away.  ‘Don’t know what you’re talking about.’ _

_ As if Jensen knew that they were talking about him, (and maybe he did, Jared wasn’t all that clear on whether the wolf could understand them or not - Jared doubted it; for all that he was kind of cute, he was still just an animal after all.), he let out a little bark from Jeff’s arms.  ‘I think Jensen begs to differ.’   _

_ Jared huffed, dropped his sword and spun back round to face Jeff, his hands on his hips.  ‘But he’s so boring Jeff.  He can’t  _ do _anything and he’s…he’s so small and…’_

_ ‘ _ And _…he’s your responsibility, Jared.’  Jeff reminded him sternly.  Jared_ did _feel a little guilty about that; his father had told him that it was a great honour to train a Lupine Guard but he just hadn’t felt like it today.  ‘And how do you know that he can’t?’_

_ ‘Can’t what?’  Jared asked, puzzled. _

_ ‘Can’t do anything?  I don’t think you’ve given Jensen much of a chance to show you what he can do, have you?’  Before Jared could answer, and he totally  _ did _have an answer for that, the pup leapt from Jeff’s arms and into his.  Jensen butted his head against Jared’s chest, purring when he felt Jared close his arms around him.  ‘It doesn’t have to be a chore to train him, my Prince; you can still play your games with him.  He’ll learn everything that he needs to know just by being with you…if you let him.’_

_ Jared nodded and placed the little wolf pup on the ground and watched it bound over to his dropped wooden sword.  The wolf picked it up in its teeth and trotted back to Jared with it, laying it down at his feet and wagging its tail excitedly.  Jeff smiled broadly, next to him, and placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder.  ‘See, I think he wants to play, my Prince.’ _

_ Jared picked up the sword and pointed it at the ball of fluff.  Jensen scooted back from the wooden blade, dodging it and running a little distance away, before sitting down on his haunches and waiting for Jared to follow him.  He was faster than any of the boys that Jared had played with before.   _

_ Jared didn’t spare James or Jeff another glance before he leapt after the wolf, chasing him through the palace gardens.  After that day, Jared never played with anyone but Jensen again.   _

In that way, Jeff had been a great friend to Jensen too.  On the very rare occasions that Jared was away from Jensen, the Lupine Guard could always be found with Jeff, trading stories or trading blows.  Even before Jensen had been able to shift into his human form, it had been obvious from the wolf’s demeanour that he respected and cared for Jeff in a similar way that he did for Jared, but to a much lesser extent.  Still, the Guard was even more perceptive than Jared had given him credit for if he’d seen, in the two of them, something that Jared had only just come to realise himself.  ‘Is that so?’  Jared answered, a small smile on his face. 

‘I’ve heard it said once or twice.’  It was fairly common knowledge that the King had always planned for Jared to succeed him rather than Jared’s older brother, Jeff.  Jeff would likely be given control over some of the more Southern regions of the Kingdom; the ones furthest away from Jared’s central control at the palace.  His older brother was content with that plan; there had never been much rivalry within the Royal Family.   ‘You not gonna answer my question, my Lord?’

Jared rolled his eyes, ‘Jeff, we’re alone. You know you can call me Jared when it’s just the two of us.’  He caught Jeff’s grin before the older man managed to hide it.  ‘And yes, I’m in love with Jensen,’ Jared said; his smile widening.    He wasn’t ashamed of his love for Jensen; Jensen was the best man that Jared had ever known and Jared would be honoured to spend the rest of his life with him.  _‘What little Jensen has left.’_ Whispered a voice in his mind and Jared shook his head to dispel the dark thought; it would do no good to dwell on doubt.  

‘Well, that’s damn lucky because that boy’s been smitten with you for years, even if you couldn’t see it.’  Jeff replied, adjusting the reins on his black stallion, Impala.  

‘Really?’  Jared asked hopefully; he thought he’d seen a glimpse of that in the gardens but he couldn’t be sure.  It would be helpful to get an outsider’s opinion of Jensen’s feelings for him, especially someone who knew Jensen so well. 

‘Of course.   He’d never tell you but it was obvious to anyone who knew him _and_ knew you.  His eyes never left you and not just because of his duty to protect you.  Even when you were perfectly safe, when you were with me or with your family, he’d still watch you.’   Jared groaned; how could he have been so blind?  He should’ve known _years_ ago that they were soul-mates.  Jeff punched him lightly on the arm, ‘Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself, Jared; I’m not sure that Jensen would ever have wanted you to know.  You’re a Prince and he’s just a Guard.’

Jared clenched his jaw in annoyance; Jensen was so much more than a Guard, he was the most important person in Jared’s life, ‘Jensen’s not _just_ a Guard, Jeff; he’s the best fighter that this nation’s ever seen, he’s the kindest person that I’ve ever met and he’s the love of my goddamn life.’  He paused, for a moment, before adding, ‘Jensen’s not _just_ anything.’  Jared scowled at the older man.

He was a little taken aback by the wide grin he received, ‘Glad to see we’re on the same page then.’  Jared’s eyes narrowed further; he didn’t like being played.  ‘Oh, don’t look at me like that Jared.  That was just a _taster_ of what you’re gonna experience when you tell everyone that you plan on marrying Jensen.’

Jared sighed heavily; Jeff was right.  Jensen would never be King, he would be a consort at most, and there would be no useful alliance made by their union.  Add that to the fact that Jensen was male _and_ a Lupine Guard, the odds were stacked against them to say the least, ‘I know; my father won’t be pleased.’   Which was the understatement of the century. 

‘No, he won’t.  You just have to ask yourself one thing, Jared.  Which is more important to you; your crown or Jensen?’  It was cruel making Jared decide between two things so important to him…but, in the end, there really was no choice.

‘Jensen.  Always, Jensen.’  Jared answered, nodding his head.  He could handle the loss of the crown, even though that would be devastating, but to lose _Jensen_ , that would be...well, Jared just wouldn’t come back from that.  Even without his Kingdom, Jared would still have Jensen and he knew that that would always be enough.  

‘Good.’  Jeff replied.  After a few moments of silence, he added, ‘I don’t think you _will_ lose your claim to the throne, Jared; we all know that you’ll make a great King and the Kingdom loves you but I don’t think it’ll be easy.  This marriage could create a lot of problems for you and you’ll both have to be prepared for the hostility it’ll cause.’

Jeff was right but Jared was sure that he and Jensen could weather any storm, as long as they did so together. 

****

‘What do you plan to do about the Corteses?’  Jeff asked on their fourth day out.  They’d been riding in silence for most of the morning, lost in their own thoughts, but Jared was positive that both of their minds had drifted back home to the castle infirmary.  

‘They’ll have their lands and titles stripped.’  Jared answered, his voice low and serious.  Not only had Genevieve shown contempt for Jensen and everything that the man stood for, the men who’d attacked Jared had been identified as travelling in her party.  

The woman had been detained at the gate before leaving the city and, under fear of imprisonment, had confessed everything.  She claimed that she’d been angry at Jared’s dismissal of her and a couple of her most loyal guards had taken matters into their own hands.  It was a complete lie, of course, to save her own skin from execution but it would be impossible to prove otherwise with the two assassins dead.  

To be honest, Jared cared very little about the attempt on his life; it was the fact that her actions had left Jensen fighting for his life that fuelled the anger simmering in his gut.  

‘I’ll recommend to my father that the Corteses’ lands be given to the Wellings.  The loss of her money and her title will be almost as painful as death to someone like Genevieve.  Tom Welling has always been loyal to the crown and I know that he’s a good man; he’ll look after the people under the Corteses’ care.’

‘I agree.  I’ve fought alongside Tom; I can’t think of a better man, outside of those living in the castle obviously, that I’d rather have with me on the battlefield.’

The pair rode on for several more hours before Jared dared to ask, ‘How many days are we from the mountains, Jeff?’  Jared couldn’t even see the hills yet and he was beginning to get worried.  Jim had given them a little over two weeks to make the journey, there and back, and they were already four days down.  

‘A little over two days if we carry on riding as late as we have been and don’t run into any trouble.’  Only two days and they’d be there; it still seemed far too long to Jared.  His mind flashed back to Jensen’s ashen face, the dark line around his throat making his skin seem even paler than it was.  

Jared tightened his grip on his horse’s reins.  ‘Ride faster.’  He ordered and they sped off into the night.  
  



	7. Chapter Seven.

 

** Chapter Seven. **

** Jared. **

Finally, the two riders arrived at the entrance to the Blue Mountains.  Jared was completely at the mercy of Jeff and his memory now; whilst there were maps of the Northern lands, back at the castle, that Jared had had a quick glance at before starting the journey, there was almost nothing known about the mountains.  That was one of the reasons that everyone thought that all the dragons were dead.  Jeff grabbed a torch off one of the stone walls and used their small fire to light it before kicking the fire out.  

‘It’s this way.’  Jeff nodded his head towards one of the dark passages opening up before them, ‘It’s a couple of miles under the mountain, if I remember rightly.’  They left their horses, at the mouth of the cave, tied to two trees to keep them from running off in terror should the dragons awake before Jared had claimed his prize.  Jared took a second torch off the wall and lit it from Jeff’s.  

Jared followed the older man into the cave, trying to ignore the scratches and suspicious brown marks that covered the walls.  It was more difficult to ignore the bones scattered all over the floor as Jared had to constantly look down to keep from falling over them.  At least now they had proof that dragons _had_ dwelt in the Blue Mountains at some time or other; that thought wasn’t as comforting as Jared wanted it to be. 

Three hours in and the air was hot and stuffy.  Jared was sweating under his chain mail and tunic and he could see, from Jeff’s red face, that the older man wasn’t faring much better.  Jared wasn’t sure whether it was the lack of air circulation this deep into the caves or the presence of the fire-breathing beasts that was keeping the temperature so high; he just hoped that it was the latter.  

Suddenly, Jeff came to a stop, holding up a hand to halt Jared as well.  They hadn’t spoken a word to each other since they’d entered the caves; they’d already agreed that the less noise they made the better.  Jared was very much hoping that they’d be able to find a dragon that was sleeping and steal the scale without too much risk to their lives.  Jeff put a finger to his ear and pointed down a dark, narrow passageway.  Jared inclined his head in the direction that the soldier had indicated and listened - that was when he heard it.  There was low, steady breathing coming from the gap…too loud to be human.  

Jared nodded and signalled for Jeff to stay back; this was his mission and it would be his life on the line, not Jeff’s.  Jeff scowled at him but remained where he was, displeasure clear on his face.  Jared wasn’t worried about the man disobeying him; for all Jeff’s outspokenness and damn near insolence, the man was a trained soldier and would follow orders in battle whether he liked them or not.

Jared removed the large, circular shield from his back and unsheathed his sword, Winchester.  It was a beautiful blade that had been forged and gifted to him on his sixteenth birthday to mark his coming of age; since that day it had never left his side.  Its sister, Harvelle, was Jensen’s sword; it had been given to the Lupine Guard when he’d turned sixteen in preparation for his Ascension at twenty-one when he’d be able to use it.  They were matching halves of a pair, much like the men themselves.  

Jared moved quietly down the dark corridor, keeping his lamp aloft and hoping that its light wouldn’t rouse the beast before he’d managed to get what he’d come for.  The passage abruptly widened and Jared found himself in a large cavern.  

Jared swallowed back a shocked gasp when his eyes fell upon an enormous, black form lying in the centre of the chamber; the flicking light of his torch cast the beast in an eerie glow and made it seem even more menacing.  As Jared’s eyes adjusted to the gloom, which his meagre torch gave little illumination to, he saw that the dragon was asleep on piles and piles of looted gold and gems.  It was an unbelievable hoard and Jared could only imagine the age of the dragon if it had collected this much in its years.

Well, it was now or never; Jared took a deep, calming breath and thought of Jensen.  He slowly and silently walked up to the dragon’s hoard and climbed onto the gold.  Jared moved towards the creature’s belly but just as his hand touched one of the golden scales, he was stuck hard in the chest and found himself on the rock floor on his back, the wind knocked out of him.  Jared just had time to raise his shield before the beast rained down a torrent of fire on him.  The shield was forged centuries ago and was said to hold magical properties; Jared sent up a silent thanks to God that the legend must have been true or else he would’ve been a pile of ashes right then.

Despite the shield’s power, Jared could feel his feet slipping as the force of the raging fire pushed him back towards the wall.  He cried out, struggling against the inferno; he couldn’t afford to be backed into the wall, he would have nowhere to go then and enchanted shield, or not, he wouldn’t get out of the cavern alive. 

A shout from his left had Jared looking over just at the moment that Jeff’s sword pierced the left flank of the dragon.  The beast turned its large head and focused its golden gaze on the older soldier.  Jeff shouted, ‘Go, Jared!  Get the scale,’ as he fought off the creature’s sharp talons and vicious tail with his sword whilst holding his shield aloft against any fiery assaults.  

Jared didn’t need to be told twice; he threw himself back onto the mound of treasure and rushed over to the dragon’s exposed belly.  Jared’s fingers gripped one of the dragon’s golden belly scales and he pulled; the skin ripped away and the dragon roared and twisted round to face him again, smoke streaming from its nostrils.  

Jared quickly slipped the scale into the pouch, at his waist, before raising his shield in front of his face and jumping down off the hoard.  The dragon followed him, though, its tail swishing behind it violently, the beast clearly enraged by the loss of one of its precious scales.   

Jared zigzagged a path across the cavern, avoiding the dragon’s fire, talons and tail, as he made his way back to the passageway.  When he finally made it back to the entrance, the beast’s huge horned tail blocked his path, slashing menacingly through the air in front of him.  The dragon’s jaws were behind him and its tail in front, both deadly and both threatening promises of an ugly death. 

The tail swung towards him and Jared raised his sword against it whilst keeping his back against the wall, as much as possible.  He continued to shelter his body with his shield, keeping it safe from any flaming assaults.  

Suddenly, the dragon’s roar filled the cavern, echoing through every crevice and crack in the walls, and it whirled away from Jared, its tail withdrawing from the entrance.   Jared saw his chance, probably the only one that he’d get, and he leapt through the open gap; he was unsure of what had caught the beast’s attention but he was thankful for it nonetheless.  Jared darted further into the dark corridor and looked around for Jeff; he was sure that he’d seen the older man run in here when he’d been battling the creature’s tail but the man wasn’t there.  ‘Jeff?’  He hissed into the shadows. 

Jared damn near jumped out of his skin when the back of his tunic was grabbed and he was shoved forwards, down the passage, by a very out of breath Jeff.  ‘Run!’  The man ordered urgently, pushing Jared in front of him.  Jared’s tired limbs finally got the message and he took off down the hallway; he didn’t need to look round to know that the heat at their backs was the dragon’s fire licking down the passageway where its huge body couldn’t follow.  

The two men threw themselves out of the corridor and covered their heads from the fire that bellowed out behind them.  

Their breathing was harsh and ragged as they lay on their backs on the hard stone.  After taking a few long minutes to savour the fact that they were both still alive, Jared reached down to the small pouch at his hip.  He opened it and breathed a deep sigh of relief when he saw the glittering, golden scale inside.  Jeff looked down at it and smirked, ‘You know, Jen’s gonna be pissed that you brought him back something so girly.’  

Jared burst out laughing and then just couldn’t stop.  It had been a long journey filled with too much worry, too little food and too little sleep and Jared felt a little hysterical now that he could finally see some genuine hope for Jensen’s recovery.  He looked over at Jeff, as he wiped the tears from his eyes, and saw that the other man was laughing too.  Yeah, they might well be crazy but they had the scale and that was all that mattered.   
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight.

 

** Chapter Eight. **

** Jared. **

The trip back to the Kingdom took a day less than the journey out, neither man willing to waste precious time on sleep whilst Jensen’s life hung in the balance.  The only breaks they took were dictated by their horses needs so, all in all, the men slept for around three hours a night whilst their horses rested for the next day’s ride.

As soon as they made it to the castle gates, Jared was off his horse and running up the front stairs.  He ignored all the calls of his name; there was only one person he needed to see right then.  Jared slammed open the doors to the infirmary and walked over to the bed Jensen was in.  

Only Jensen wasn’t there.  

_ Oh God, no!  He was too late! _

But…but they’d only been gone eleven days; Jim had said two weeks. _Two weeks!_

But that had only been an estimate, right?  Maybe…maybe Jensen had just been too wounded to recover.  

Jared let his hand fall onto the empty bed, his head dropping to his chest in defeat.  

_ Jensen. _   
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine.

 

** Chapter Nine. **

** Jared. **

‘Jared?’  Jim’s voice sounded far away as it filtered through the empty void in Jared’s head.  ‘Jared calm down, it’s okay.’  How could it possibly be okay?  Jensen was…Jensen was… ‘Jensen’s alive; I just had to move him to one of the other rooms to make him more comfortable.’

Jared whirled round, barely keeping his balance on his unsteady legs, ‘What?!’  His voice was rough and only then did he realise that tears stained his cheeks.  

Jim placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, ‘Jensen’s alive, Jared.  He’s in pretty bad shape though; the silver’s worked through his system at an alarming rate, over the last two days, but he’s holding on.’  

Jared’s shoulders slumped as relief washed over him, _oh thank God! ‘_ Here.’  He said, shoving the leather pouch into the healer’s hand _._

‘Is this it, Jared?  Did you find it?’  Jared just nodded and followed the medic as the man hurried down the hall to one of the other rooms.  He watched Jim place the golden scale carefully over the wound; the gash looked slightly green and was oozing thick, black pus.  Jensen cried out in pain when the doctor pressed the scale onto the wound and Jared grabbed the Lupine Guard’s hand tightly in his own.  

‘It’s okay, Jen, it’s okay.’  Jared stroked a hand down the man’s cheek, ‘I told you I’d come back and I have and now you’re going to be okay.’  He kissed Jensen tenderly on the forehead, knowing that the doctor would say nothing of it outside the infirmary walls.  

Jared lowered his voice and whispered in Jensen’s ear, ‘And when you’re better, and you _are_ going to get better, we’re going to be together forever.’  He traced a finger round the collar circling Jensen’s neck; it was _his_ mark and by the time the week was over, everyone would know that Jensen was his in every way.  

****

Jensen didn’t wake up immediately like Jared had foolishly hoped that he would, this wasn’t a fairy-tale after all, but gradually the colour began to return to the man’s too pale skin.  The scale had dissolved into Jensen’s skin by the end of the first day, taking the greenish colour and black pus with it.  The gash had then closed, leaving nothing but a thin white scar in its place.  Over the following days, the Guard’s breathing evened out and his temperature began to fall, so much so that his skin no longer held that damp sheen of sickness.  

Jared sat with Jensen the entire time, ignoring his father’s protests and puzzled looks.  As time passed, Jim came in less often to check on Jensen as the man slowly improved.  His examinations were also much less hands on after he’d accidently brushed Jensen’s collar, when taking the man’s pulse, and Jared had been unable to tamp down the possessive growl that had broken free.  

After a week, Jensen showed absolutely no sign of waking up, any time soon, even though the deathly pallor had left his skin.  Finally, Jeff came in and dragged Jared away, informing him that the first thing that Jensen smelt when he woke up _shouldn’t_ be Jared.  Jared kind of agreed - he was a mess; he’d come straight to Jensen’s room upon their return so hadn’t bathed properly in weeks.  Jared hurriedly made his way to his room to take a bath and change out of his dirty clothes.  

Jared walked out of his bathroom ten minutes later, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, to look for his clothes but was surprised when the door of his room slammed open.  And there stood Jensen.  Well…there _leaned_ Jensen.  The man was balancing on a pair of crutches, glaring at Jared.  It was probably the maddest that Jared had ever seen Jensen look and _definitely_ the maddest that he’d ever looked at Jared. 

‘Jen…’  Jared began but Jensen cut him off, hobbling into the room, his face paling a little more with each step... _limp_.

‘What were you _thinking?_ ’  The man rasped out as he came to a stop in front of Jared, his eyes narrowed on the taller man’s face. 

‘Uh…’  Jared frowned, at a complete loss; in truth he felt that he should’ve been the one asking Jensen that right then.  The man looked like he was about one step away from collapsing in a heap on the floor so if anyone should be pissed, Jared kind of thought that it should be him.  Jared didn’t say that, of course; he didn’t think arguing would help Jensen’s mood any and the quicker they got _whatever_ this was over with, the quicker Jared could get Jensen lying or, at least, _sitting_ down again. 

‘Going after…after a freaking dragon?!  Do you have _any_ idea how dangerous…’  Jensen broke off into a heaving cough, his hand clutching desperately at his chest.

This time, Jared did take action and he grabbed Jensen around the waist and guided the man over to the bed.  He rubbed soothing circles on Jensen’s back until the man was able to breathe without coughing.  ‘Thank you.’  Jensen mumbled, clearly not at all happy about having to say that in the middle of his tirade.  

‘And yes, I _do_ know how dangerous dragons are, Jen.  I am the Crowned Prince after all.’  Jensen flushed slightly and looked away.

‘Well, if you knew, then I have absolutely no idea why you’d put yourself at risk like that, Jared.’  Jensen glared down at where his fists lay clenched in his lap. 

‘Because I love you.’  Jared replied simply; it hadn’t been the way that he’d imagined telling Jensen; that had involved stars and huge romantic gestures but this sort of fit.  It was just the two of them together, like always, and it felt right.  

‘I know we’re best friends, Jared, but I think that this was a little out of the call of duty even for that.’  Jensen placed his hand on top of Jared’s, a friendly gesture that was all wrong considering what Jared had just confessed.

_ No!   _ No freaking way was Jared letting Jensen get away with that.  ‘Believe me, I didn’t do it because you’re my best friend, Jensen.’  Jensen looked confused and Jared turned to face him fully on the bed, closing his hands around Jensen’s.  ‘I did it because you mean more to me than anyone else in my life, I did it because I know that I couldn’t live without you.’  He looked Jensen in the eye then, putting everything he felt for the man into his hazel gaze, ‘I did it, Jen, because I _love_ you.’  

To say that Jensen looked shocked would’ve been a massive understatement as he stared silently back at Jared before leaping up from the bed.  ‘What?!  What are you talking about Jared?’  Jensen limped away, putting as much distance between them as his injured body would allow.  

Jared stood up smoothly and followed the Lupine Guard across the room, reaching out to steady him, ‘I love you,’ he said again.  Jared would say it as many times as it took for Jensen to believe him, ‘I have for a long time.’

Jensen looked down, a stunning blush painting his pale cheeks, ‘You _can’t_ , Jared.  You…you might _think_ you do but…but it’s been a trying couple of weeks with Genevieve and…and the attack and me…nearly dying.   Once everything dies down…gets back to normal…we’ll… _we’ll_ get back to normal.’  Jensen stuttered, obviously utterly thrown by the conversation’s change in direction.

Jared shook his head vehemently, ‘No, Jensen, I loved you long before any of this mess happened.  Forever really, but I only realised it after your Ascension Ceremony.’  Jensen still wasn’t looking at him and Jared couldn’t have that; he needed to see the man’s eyes to know what he was thinking.  He dropped a large hand to the man’s jaw, letting his thumb catch on the leather band around Jensen’s neck as he raised the Guard’s face to his own.  Jared didn’t miss the slight hitch in Jensen’s breathing as the collar moved against his throat.  That small tell gave Jared the confidence to continue, ‘And Jeff told me that you love me too.’

Jensen’s eyes widened in shock but he didn’t deny the claim and that was all the proof that Jared needed.  He leaned down and took Jensen’s full lips in a tentative kiss, just a soft press of lips really.  When Jared pulled away, the flush on Jensen’s cheeks had deepened and his pupils were slightly blown in his emerald irises.  

Jensen rested his palms against Jared’s broad chest and whispered, ‘We can’t.  We _can’t_ do this, Jared.’

‘Of course we can.’  Jared retorted, resting his hands over Jensen’s and willing the other man to believe him.

‘No.  We can’t,’ Jensen raised his green eyes to Jared’s and they were so full of pain and doubt that Jared just wanted to pull the smaller man into his arms and never let him go.  But he didn’t; there would be time for that later once he’d convinced Jensen that they _could_ have this.  ‘You’re…you’re the Crowned Prince of Padalecki, I’m just…just a Guard, Jared.  There’s a pretty girl out there somewhere for you, someone who’ll make the perfect Queen.  I can’t be that for you.’  Jensen finished quietly.

‘Yeah, well maybe I don’t want that.  And you’re not _just_ a Guard, Jensen, you’re the best person I’ve ever known and I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone but you.’  Jared paused before adding, ‘And honestly, Jensen, would you be happy with me marrying someone else?’

‘I…I…’  Jensen let his gaze drop to the floor again, ‘If you were happy then I could be content with that.’

Guiding Jensen’s face back to his, ‘That’s not what I asked, but I think I got my answer anyway.’  Jared smiled and led Jensen back to the bed.  ‘The only thing standing between us and forever, Jen, is you.  Do you _really_ want to keep doing that?’

Jensen frowned and bit his lip, ‘But…but your father…your family, _God,_ the court…they’ll never accept me…us.’

‘They will.’  Jared said confidently; he was well liked and he doubted that his choice of spouse would be enough to sway so many of his supporters against him.  He trailed a finger along Jensen’s jaw and down his neck to rest on the black collar around the man’s neck, ‘And even if they don’t, then I’ll have you and that will always be enough for me.’

‘Jared, no.  You’ve wanted to be King for as long as I can remember…You can’t…’

‘You telling me what to do Jensen?’  Jared challenged, struggling to hold back a grin at the mortified look on Jensen’s face.

‘I…I…um…no?’  Jensen answered, embarrassment colouring his tone.  Jared might have no problem with Jensen questioning him but the Lupine Guard had such an ingrained sense of duty that Jared knew that this would probably be the best way to win the argument. 

‘Good, then it’s all settled.  Now come lie down with me before you freaking _fall_ down.’  Jared pulled a slightly reluctant Jensen back over to his bed and settled the man down on his side.  Jared slid in after him and wrapped an arm tightly around Jensen’s waist; despite the troubles that inevitably lay before them, everything had never felt so right.  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten.

 

** Chapter Ten.  **

** Jared. **

Jared thought it was probably best to tell his family about his intentions to marry Jensen as soon as possible; his mate, however, was somewhat more reluctant to share the news.  Just before they reached his father’s office, Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm to stop him, ‘Jay, wait.  Are you…are you sure this is what you want?  You know that once you do this, you can’t take it back right?’  Jensen implored, his eyes staring desperately up into Jared’s.

‘I know.  And I wouldn’t want to.’  He dropped a kiss on the top of Jensen’s head.  ‘It’s going to be okay, Jen, my family loves you.’

Jensen didn’t look at all convinced but nodded anyway and followed Jared’s lead.  Jared knocked on his father’s office door and pulled Jensen in after him once the King had granted them access.  

‘Jared?’  His father looked up, surprise clear on his face as he gestured to his son and his Guard to sit down.  The man’s eyes slid over to Jensen and he asked, ‘How are you feeling Jensen?’

‘Better, Your Highness.’  Jensen bowed his head in respect.  

‘Good.’  Gerald turned back to Jared, ‘So what can I do for you, son?’  

‘I… _we_ have something to tell you.’  Jared took hold of Jensen’s hand, interlocking their fingers and ignoring his father’s frown, ‘I’m in love with Jensen.  I want him to be my consort.’

The King choked slightly before letting out an incredulous laugh, ‘What?’

‘I’m going to marry Jensen.’  Jared repeated, keeping his eyes fixed on his father’s face.

‘Of course you’re not!  You _can’t_ marry a Lupine Guard, Jared.  This is absurd.’  His father shook his head before aiming a cold look at Jensen.  ‘You!  How could you _do_ this?  Did you forget your Duty, Ackles?  You weren’t brought here to…to _seduce_ my son, you were meant to protect him…or…or was this your plan from the beginning?’  The King’s voice rose steadily with each accusation, as did the shamed flush on the Lupine Guard’s face.  

‘I…I…’  Jared could feel Jensen’s pulse racing at his wrist and he rubbed his thumb soothingly over the delicate skin, hoping to offer some form of silent support to his lover. 

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand tightly before speaking again, ‘You might be my father but Jensen’s my mate and if you speak to him like that again, we’ll leave and you’ll never see either of us again.’  His father’s jaw tightened, ‘And of _course_ Jensen didn’t seduce me, you’ve known him for years.   _I_ pursued him, if you must know.’  Jared added with a small smile.  It was the complete truth; he was positive that Jensen would never have acted on his own feelings for Jared had Jared not initiated the relationship.   

‘But…but all those girls?’  His father said a little hysterically, his eyes flicking between Jared and Jensen, obviously searching for answers.  Answers that Jared knew he wouldn’t find.

‘Yeah.  And not one of them lived up to Jensen.  I never felt anything like what I feel for Jensen for any of them.  He’s the love of my life and no matter what you say or think, I _will_ marry him.’  Jared stated, letting the voice of the future King echo around the small room.  

‘You have no idea what this could mean Jared; marrying a Lupine Guard - that’s just…it’s just never been done before.  I don’t know how the court will react to this.’  The older man muttered, rubbing a weary hand down his face.  

‘It doesn’t matter.  Whatever happens, I’m going to marry Jensen; he’s the only one I want and the only one I will _ever_ want.  The members of the court will either support me or they won’t; either way I’m not giving him up.’  Jared told his father.  ‘If I have to stand down to be with him, I will.’

Jared felt Jensen tense at his side; he knew that his mate was deeply unhappy about the idea that Jared might have to step down as King to be with him.  ‘No, Jared, that’s completely out of the question!  You’re my _heir!_   You’ve been my heir since you were ten years old!’  His father shouted, bringing his hand down hard onto the wooden desk in front of him.  ‘Jeff doesn’t want the throne, he’s never wanted it.  It’s _got_ to be you Jared.’

‘And I hope that it will be.  Make no mistake, I still want to be King but just not enough to cast Jensen aside and marry someone of the court’s choosing.  To be honest, I would’ve thought they’d be happy that I’m marrying someone who is so intimately familiar with the running of the Kingdom – who’s spent more time listening to politics and matters of diplomacy than the Lupine Guard of the Crowned Prince?’  

Jared sighed, ‘And _surely_ Jensen’s better than those vacuous girls they’ve paraded in front of me over the last few years.  I mean do you remember Cassidy?’  Jared shuddered at the memory of the blonde who’d somehow managed to sneak passed all the castle guards and into Jared’s chambers; she’d scared the life out of him when she’d risen out of his bed as he’d started to change.  He sort of felt she’d learned her lesson, though, when she was chased out of the castle by a snarling Jensen.  

‘Jared.’  His father chastised and Jared conceded that now was probably _not_ the best time to be making jokes.

‘Look, all I’m saying is that there’s no-one better equipped to rule the Kingdom with me than Jensen and the court would be stupid not to realise that.’  Jensen was incredibly intelligent and since he’d been to every class that Jared had had to attend, he knew pretty much everything that Jared knew about running the Kingdom.  

‘You know that has nothing to do with it Jared.’  His father groaned, obviously sensing that this was yet another argument that he was destined to lose against his stubborn youngest son. 

‘Don’t you think it should?’  Jared shot back before adding, ‘Don’t you think it’s more important that the person, at my side, is competent rather than someone of a certain rank or gender?’

‘I do and it _should_ be more important but you know, as well as I do, that it just isn’t.  I simply don’t know what some of the older, more conservative members of the court are going to say about this.’  Gerald slumped in his seat and looked up at Jared, ‘You’re _really_ certain about this?  This isn’t just some strange reaction to what happened to Jensen, is it?  I mean…there’s no rush, we could wait a little while, you know…just so you’re sure?’

Jared’s eyes narrowed as he felt Jensen shift uncomfortably next to him.  _Great!_ That was exactly what Jared needed - Jensen to start questioning himself, and Jared’s love for him, all over again!   _Christ!_ ‘Yes, I’m sure.  I’ve loved him for years.’

His father shrank back a little under the force of Jared’s glare.  ‘Alright, if I _really_ can’t dissuade you from doing this, then I suppose there’s nothing left to do but for you to tell the court and see what they have to say.  Let’s just hope your popularity outweighs your…unorthodox choice of partners.’  King Gerald paused, for a moment, before adding, ‘I might not be happy about your choice, Jared, but I _am_ happy that you’ve found someone you feel so strongly about; your mother and I always wanted that for you.  I just hope that it doesn’t cost you everything you’ve worked for.’

Jared squeezed Jensen hand again, ‘It would be worth it.   As long as I have Jensen, I’ve got everything that I’ll ever need.’  Jared stood up to leave his father’s office and send summons to every Lords and Lady of Padalecki; it was time to introduce his mate to His People.  
  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven.

 

** Chapter Eleven. **

** Jensen.  **

Jensen slipped out of bed and, silently, crept over to the other side of the room where he’d stashed his bag.  He didn’t want to leave; _god_ , he couldn’t imagine living a day without seeing his Prince but he knew that he had to.  It was for Jared’s own good – the man led with his heart and not his head and if he couldn’t make the…difficult decisions that needed to be made, then it was Jensen’s job to make them for him.     He wouldn’t let Jared lose his Kingdom…not for him.  

Jensen turned back to the bed, where Jared was still sleeping, and ran a finger over the collar around his neck.  With a shaking hand, he reached for the buckle at the back and unlatched it.  Jensen hadn’t removed the collar since Jared had placed it around his neck and he’d planned to never take it off, not for anything.  

But things were different now; once Jensen left the castle, he wouldn’t be Jared’s anymore and he certainly didn’t deserve to wear the man’s collar.  Whatever way Jensen looked at this, he was still abandoning his post, _even_ if it was for the Prince’s own good.  Jensen placed the leather band, gently, on the pillow next to Jared’s head, hoping that the other man understood what the collar had meant to Jensen in the brief time that he’d worn it.       

Finally, Jensen let his gaze fall upon the sleeping man whom he loved more than words could possibly say.  Jared’s long hair fell across his face and Jensen’s fingers itched to brush the hazel strands away, just like he always did, but he held back; he couldn’t risk the Prince waking up before he was gone.    

Before his weakening resolve left him completely, Jensen spun round, grabbed his bag and all but ran from the room.  He hurried through the deserted corridors of the castle, meeting not a soul, as he made his way to the stables.  

Jensen darted out into the moonlit night and, finally, came to a stop in front of his horse’s stall.  His white mare stood before him, tall and beautiful; this was the only gift from Jared that Jensen would be taking with him.  He loved Alona; he’d had her long before his Ascension and been able to ride her.  They’d bonded as horse and wolf long before they’d bonded as horse and rider and Jensen couldn’t bear the idea of leaving her behind - he was leaving far too much behind already.  

Jensen stroked the horse’s muzzle, whispering softly in her ear to keep her calm and quiet.  Once he’d placed his saddle on her back, Jensen leapt up and grabbed the reins.

‘Going somewhere?’  Jensen nearly fell out of the saddle at the unexpected voice in the silence of the night.  He looked down to see Jared standing at his horse’s side, one hand resting on Alona’s pearly flank.  Jared raised his head and looked Jensen right in the eye.  Jensen swallowed hard; he’d never felt so trapped - he didn’t know what to say; he hadn’t thought that he’d have to explain himself to anyone, let alone Jared.      

‘I…I…’

‘Because, if you _were_ , then I’d say you’d forgotten something.’  Jared commented mildly, his large hand stroking down Alona’s side. 

‘What’s that?’  Jensen asked quietly. 

‘Well, two things actually.  This.’  Jared held up Jensen’s collar, ‘It must have fallen off during the night ‘cause I know there’s no way that you took it off.’  Jared said with confidence, as if there was absolutely no other explanation for how the thin band of leather got from Jensen’s neck and onto the pillow, despite the fact that they both knew that it couldn’t possibly have just fallen off.  Jared held the collar out to Jensen, the order clear in the gesture, and Jensen reached forward to take it.  

‘And the second thing?’  Jensen asked.

In an instant, Jared was seated on the horse behind Jensen, ‘Me.’  Jared tapped his foot against the horse’s side and Alona sped off into the night.  Jared grabbed the reins, from behind Jensen, and steered the horse away from the castle and out into the deserted plains to the north of the Kingdom.  

Neither man spoke as they rode swiftly across the moonlit territory; it would’ve been a pretty impossible task at the speed they were going.  But after about an hour, Jared finally pulled Alona to a stop and jumped off her back.  He walked a little distance away as Jensen dismounted too; he was still gripping the leather collar tightly in his fist.  

Jensen wanted to put it back on, he _really_ did.  Hell, he hadn’t wanted to take it off in the first place, but the fact still remained that he had to leave.  It didn’t matter that Jared had caught him; if anything, it would probably make it easier if he could actually tell Jared why he was leaving and perhaps make the man understand why he had to do this.  But Jared beat him to it, ‘You have to know by now that I wouldn’t have just let you go.  Where you go, I go.’  The tall man said quietly, not looking at Jensen.

‘Jared, you can’t.’  Jensen sighed.  ‘I _have_ to leave.’  It took so much effort to say that Jensen wasn’t quite sure how he actually managed to get the words out.  

‘You know, my entire life I’ve done what was expected of me, done things that I’d rather not do.  But this time… _this_ time I’m going to do what I want to do, get what I want.’  Jared spun round, pining Jensen with his intense, hazel stare.  ‘And what I want is you.’

Jensen’s breath caught in his throat; he didn’t think he’d ever get used to Jared saying things like that to him (out of his dreams anyway) – it all seemed too good to be true.  ‘The only question is, do _you_ want this as much as I do Jensen?  Because if you don’t, if that’s what this is all about, then you just have to tell me.  I’d never hurt you…I couldn’t.’  Jared told him, his eyes shining with sincerity. 

‘NO!  No!  That’s not what this was about at all! No!  I…I love you Jared, I do.  I think I always have but…but I can’t…you can’t give up all this for me.  I’m not wort…’

Then Jared was kissing him, his hands gripping Jensen’s biceps tightly like he was afraid Jensen might disappear at any moment.  When Jared finally pulled away, Jensen was breathless and slightly weak-kneed.  Jared rested his forehead against Jensen’s and said softly, ‘Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence.  You’re worth more to me than anything in the world.’  Jensen shook his head, that wasn’t right, Jared _couldn’t_ mean that.  ‘You _are_ , Jensen.’  Jared insisted, ‘You might not see how special you are but I do, every single day, and there’s no-one on earth that I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.’  Then Jared dropped to one knee in front of Jensen, ‘So, Jensen, will you marry me?’

Jensen’s eyes widened in shock and all his noble intentions flew out the window, ‘Yes.  Of course I’ll marry you Jared.  If…if that’s that you really want?’  He hadn’t meant for it to sound like a question but that was the way it came out anyway.

‘You have no idea.’  Jared winked before rising to his feet again.  He took the collar from Jensen’s hand and secured it back around the Lupine Guard’s neck, letting his fingers trail over the soft leather.  It meant so much more than any wedding band could have.  
  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve.

  
 

** Chapter Twelve.  **

** Jared. **

‘Good morning, Lords and Ladies of Padalecki.  Firstly, I would like to thank you all for making the journey to the castle on such short notice; I know it might not have been an easy task for many of you and it is much appreciated.’  Jared paused for a moment before continuing, ‘I have an important announcement that will affect everyone in the Kingdom.  As you all know, my lack of spouse has been a point of some contention ever since I passed my twenty-first birthday unwed; something that is unheard of in the Kingdom’s history.  But I am pleased to tell you that I’ve finally chosen a partner; someone with whom I wish to spend the rest of my life and someone who’ll help me rule the Kingdom of Padalecki fairly and honourably.  I choose Jensen Ackles as my mate.’  There were a few shocked gasps but, other than that, the room fell into stunned silence.  

Jensen fidgeted at Jared’s side and Jared reached down and grabbed hold of the man’s hand, hoping to offer support through the subtle gesture.  Jensen gripped his hand, tightly, and Jared could feel the Lupine Guard shaking slightly; he knew how nervous Jensen had been about telling the court of their engagement and this silence wasn’t doing anything to allay the man’s fears.

‘You can’t be serious?’  A familiar, oily voice finally broke the tense hush of the room.  

‘I can assure you, Lord Sheppard, that I am completely serious.’  Jared stated coldly.  He and Lord Sheppard had never seen eye to eye and they were never would, especially not with the way that the noble treated Jensen and had done since Jensen’s Ascension.  

_ Jared stood at the doors to the hall, welcoming each guest as they walked over the threshold.  His eyes strayed to Jensen every few moments; he just couldn’t seem to keep his gaze off Jensen’s suited form.  The man looked understated, compared to the rest of the party, in his plain black suit but, in Jared’s opinion, no-one was as captivating as Jensen that night.  He stood off to the side, hidden in the shadows; he wasn’t a guest, he was only there to look after Jared and spot any potential threats to the royal family.  That fact really irked Jared; he would’ve much preferred to send all the other guests home and have Jensen to himself for the evening.   _

_ But Jared knew what this ball was about; his mother and father hadn’t exactly been subtle about it.  Once again, they were trying to find him a queen to stand by his side once he took the throne.  Jared had never been interested in taking a spouse and now he knew why - the reason was standing on the other side of the dance floor. _

_ Jared smiled down at the petite girl now in front of him, Lady Sandra of McCoy.  She was very pretty and, from the seductive look she was giving him, Jared was willing to bet that she was keen to grant him a lot more than just a dance that night.  A few months ago, he probably would’ve taken her up on the offer but not now, not now that he was in love with someone else.  ‘Good evening, Lady McCoy, please enjoy the party.’  Jared said distractedly, bowing her dismissal.  Lady McCoy looked a little surprised and a lot disappointed by the obvious brush off but walked over to the dance floor all the same. _

_ Once Jared had greeted all of the guests, he positioned himself away from the dance floor under the pretence of watching the dancing and partaking of the feast but really it was to put Jensen, directly, in his line of sight.  The man always kept an eye on Jared but, half the time, Jared wasn’t able to see the Lupine Guard himself.  It was a most unfair arrangement.  Anyway, for once, Jared had found the perfect place where he could watch Jensen, without the man realising it, under the guise of watching the dancing – Jared was clearly a genius.   _

_ Halfway through the evening, though, Jared saw something that made his gut roil and his eyes narrow in anger.  Lord Sheppard, a noble whom Jared had never gotten along with, was standing awfully close to Jensen, leaning into the man’s body.  Jensen’s stance didn’t change in the slightest; he continued to stand with his back straight and his hands clasped behind his back, just like he always did, but Jared could tell that he was uncomfortable with the man’s closeness.  Jensen had never liked anyone but Jared to be that close to him, except on the training field.  No-one else would’ve noticed Jensen’s discomfort but the slight twitch of the Lupine Guard’s muscles under his black shirt screamed his unease to Jared.   _

_ The moment Sheppard’s hand stroked down Jensen’s taut bicep, as he whispered something in Jensen’s ear, Jared was already moving across the hall.  He said loudly as he approached, ‘Jensen I need a dance partner, I’ve trodden on too many beautiful young ladies’ feet this evening already.’ _

_ Sheppard jumped back from Jensen at the sound of Jared’s voice; he lowered his head in mock deference and muttered a low, ‘Highness,’ under his breath, even as Jared pulled Jensen away from him.   _

_ ‘Excuse us.’  Jared said coolly to Lord Sheppard, hoping that the man realised that he’d overstepped his bounds.   _

_ Jared guided Jensen across the dance floor and out onto the empty balcony where it would just be them and stars.  He placed a hand on Jensen’s waist and took one of the man’s hands in his.  This might just have been a plan to get Jensen away from the overly handsy Lord but it actually felt kind of wonderful to have Jensen in his arms.  ‘My Prince?’  Jensen questioned as Jared began to lead him round the deserted balcony, dancing to the music floating through the open door to the ballroom.  Jared just grinned down at him.   _

_ ‘Yes?’ _

_ ‘I can’t…can’t dance, my Prince.’  Jensen stuttered, an adorable blush rising to his pale cheeks, and Jared didn’t think that he’d ever seen anything more beautiful.  He tightened his grip on Jensen’s waist as the man tried to pull away.    _

_ ‘Don’t worry, I’ll show you.’  Jared reassured him quietly.  It wasn’t all that difficult; Jensen’s natural balance and agility made him a very capable dancer and any slip up he made was easily covered it up by Jared’s own skilled moves. _

_ As they danced, their faces so close that Jared was able to count every freckle scattered across Jensen’s nose and cheeks, Jared couldn’t help but notice how well Jensen fit into his arms.    It was like Jensen was made to be there and, for all Jared knew, he was.   _

_ Jensen kept his head bowed as they danced but Jared could see that the pink blush still stained the man’s cheeks, no doubt from their closeness as well as Jensen’s insecurity about his skills on the dance floor.     _

_ But with his head down, Jared wasn’t able see the man’s eyes and, suddenly, he found that he really wanted to see them…wanted to know exactly what Jensen was thinking.  ‘Jen?’  He said quietly, knowing that the Lupine Guard would hear him easily in the quiet of the night.   _

_ As expected, Jensen’s head rose and he looked up at Jared, emerald eyes locking with hazel.  Jared swallowed down the urge to lean down and kiss those perfect lips; he gazed heavenward to distract himself from the temptation of the stunning man in his arms.   _

_ Jensen followed Jared’s gaze to the night sky, ‘It’s very beautiful, my Prince.’ _

_ Jared let his eyes fall back to Jensen, ‘You’re right.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything more beautiful.’  He didn’t let his eyes leave Jensen’s face as he said the words, hoping that the man would understand what he was saying. _

_ Jensen’s eyes skittered away from Jared’s.  He pulled his full bottom lip between his teeth, as he looked back up at the starry sky, before saying in a quiet voice, ‘Me neither.’  _

_ The music ended, abruptly, before Jared had the chance to delve into that comment further to see if Jensen had meant what he himself had meant.  Jensen stepped out of his arms and, reluctantly, Jared allowed Jensen to leave the balcony and make his way back to the ballroom.  Jared sighed and returned to place to spend the rest of the night reliving the last ten minutes in his mind.   _

‘But he’s a Lupine Guard, Your Majesty.  This is completely unheard of.’  The sneer in the Sheppard’s voice brought Jared back to the present but certainly didn’t do anything to dispel the dislike he felt towards the other man.

‘I am well aware of who he is and that this situation is a little more unorthodox than most royal matches.  Nevertheless, there’s not a doubt in my mind that Jensen will make an excellent consort.’

Sheppard snorted, a slimy grin crawling onto his face.  ‘You don’t have to marry him, Highness, to have him…as your companion,’ Jensen tensed again at Jared’s side, ‘He _is_ very pretty; your interest is more than understandable but his looks hardly make him suitable to rule the Kingdom.  If you ask me yo…’

‘But I _didn’t_ ask you, Lord Sheppard.  That was not the purpose of this gathering; I merely intended to inform you all that I _will_ be marrying Jensen.  If any you feel that this is reason enough for you to reject my claim to the throne then so be it.’  Jared said, finally coming the real point of the meeting.  Of course he’d wanted everyone to know that Jensen was his but this was what today was really about – Jared needed to know whether his people would still accept him as their King with Jensen as his Consort. 

Not unsurprisingly, the silence was broken immediately and several people turned horrified looks in his direction, ‘You’d give up your throne to marry him?  He’s barely more than a slave!  This is complete lunacy?’  Sheppard asked, incredulous; the man had never understood the great sacrifices that those from the Lupine Guard made for their charges nor did he give them the respect that these special men and women deserved.  ‘I, for one, won’t bow down to someone whose only asset is his skill in the bedroom.’  Sheppard added, his voice dripping with disdain as he looked at Jensen standing at Jared’s side. 

Jared clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to draw his sword and cut off the bastard’s head.  He restrained himself, barely; he’d been instructed extensively in the art of diplomacy, in his younger years, even if that tutelage was meant to be used in dealing with enemy leaders rather than members of his own state.  Sheppard was a different matter though; Jared knew that the Lord had his eyes set on gaining more power in the Kingdom and Sheppard was well aware that that would never happen if Jared became King.  The man might not have actively campaigned against Jared’s right to the throne but there had been rumours that he was against King Gerald’s choice, preferring Jared’s brother to take the crown.  Jared was sure that the unscrupulous Lord thought that his brother, as the less strong-willed of the two of them, would be easier to manipulate to his own ends.  

Therefore, Jared was positive that Sheppard would use his marriage to Jensen to rally up support for his brother to take the throne or perhaps suggest that someone other than a Padalecki be named the next in line.  It wasn’t completely unheard of for someone not of the royal line to be named the successor to the throne – in the case of no royal children, then an outsider was chosen to rule.  That was probably what Sheppard was hoping for with this little stunt but he’d need a lot of support to make it happen.  And that was what Jared needed to determine; he needed to see how many of the Lords and Ladies in the room would take issue with him claiming Jensen as his.

‘I assure you, _Lord_ _Sheppard_ , that Jensen has been trained in every skill necessary to perform his duties as Consort.’  Jared said calmly but the steel in his tone was unmistakeable. 

‘I’ll bet.’  Sheppard mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.  Jensen flushed bright red and ducked his head down; Jared had to viciously bite his cheek to hold back the scathing retort that wanted to break free.  He settled for pulling Jensen closer and scowling at the short man.  
  
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen.

  
 

** Chapter Thirteen. **

** Jared. **

The atmosphere in the room was tense and Jared really began to fear that this wouldn’t go their way.  Several long silent moments passed before Lady Ferris stood up, clearing her throat slightly, and Jared tore his narrowed gaze away from Sheppard to look at her.  She was a beautiful woman about his mother’s age and she owned a large estate not too far from the palace.  Jared had known her his whole life and she’d been loyal to the crown for even longer than that.  ‘While I agree that the Prince’s decision is an unexpected one, I can’t say that I, myself, am all that unhappy about it.  We are all familiar with the Lupine Guards and the generations of men and women who have served the Kingdom unfalteringly over the years so we cannot question Jensen’s loyalty to the Kingdom or to Prince Jared.  As to his capability to serve as Consort to the King, perhaps a test is in order?’  There were mutters of assent from the gathered nobility.  

‘Lady Ferris, I don’t think Jensen needs to…’

‘It’s alright, my Prince,’ Jensen said quietly enough that Jared was the only one who heard him.  

Jensen stepped forwards, straightening his back and lifting his head, ‘What kind of test did you have in mind, Lady Ferris?’

‘Just a few questions to show us how you might fare in your new role and prove that the Prince’s trust in you is not misplaced?  Is that acceptable?’  Lady Ferris looked up at Jared, awaiting his approval.  Torn between the urge to tell the court that Jensen didn’t need to prove himself to anyone and the wish to do as Jensen wanted, Jared kept silent but nodded for her to continue.  

‘Alright, Jensen.’  Lady Ferris turned kind eyes back on Jared’s mate, ‘At the age of sixteen, a young girl is promised in marriage to a man two months before he’s called to war.  The man in question is then thought to have been killed in battle and, a year later, the girl meets another man and agrees to marry him.  Unexpectedly, the first suitor comes back from war and attempts to stake his claim on the girl.  The two men are at odds, obviously, and they come to the crown to settle the matter for them, what would you do?’

‘What was the girl’s reaction when the first suitor returned?’  Jensen asked, his forehead slightly furrowed.  He blushed when Sheppard snorted, apparently unclear as to where Jensen was going with this – Jared was a little unclear himself.   

But Lady Ferris smiled, evidently pleased by Jensen’s answer, ‘And why should that matter?’

‘Because you said that the girl was _‘promised’_ to the first man but that she _‘agreed’_ to marry the second.  If the girl loved the second man and would only be marrying the first out of duty then, I believe, it’s irrelevant as to who claimed her hand first.  The young lady should marry the man who holds her heart, not her dowry.’  Jensen answered, his expression nervous as he stared at Lady Ferris.  

‘Well that just shows how much this _Guard_ knows about running a Kingdom, doesn’t it?  What a ridiculous answer!  We all know that that girl would have to marry the first man, no matter what her _heart_ said.’  Sheppard sneered, throwing Jensen such a look of contempt that Jensen visibly shrank back and looked away, evidently upset that he’d gotten the answer wrong. 

But at that moment Lady Ferris spoke up, ‘Actually, Lord Sheppard, that young lady happened to be me.  And I can tell you now that I did, _indeed_ , marry the second man.  The King himself settled the dispute; he told me to follow my heart and I did.  And since King Gerald has led our Kingdom wisely for over thirty years and Jensen has just chosen the same course that he decided upon, I think that his answer was more than satisfactory.’  Lady Ferris finished, giving Jensen a quick wink before returning to her seat, ignoring the slight spluttering from Lord Sheppard.  Jared suppressed his own smirk with difficulty; he didn’t think the arrogant little bastard had ever been lost for words – he’d known there was a reason that he liked Lady Ferris so much. 

Lord Rosenbaum rose to his feet next; he lived far away on the other side of the Kingdom but, the few times they had met, Jared had always liked him.  ‘Jensen, what would you do if you heard that some of the outer territories had been attacked by the Kingdom of Pileggi?  Only a couple of farms were raided, all belonging to poor men, so no-one of any importance was harmed by the assaults.’  

Jensen frowned at Lord Rosenbaum.  ‘I don’t quite understand,’ he said slowly.

‘Of _course_ he doesn’t understand.’  Sheppard muttered and Jared threw him such a menacing look that the man had to look away.

‘No, I understand the scenario.  What I don’t understand is how Lord Rosenbaum claims that no harm was done to anyone of importance.  _Every_ person in the Kingdom is important, no matter how little they own or their lack of title.  So if there was a raid, I wou…’

‘Forgive me, Jensen, but I think we got all we needed.’  Lord Rosenbaum smiled kindly at the Guard, who looked more confused than ever.  Jared felt pride for his mate sweep through him; Jensen’s answer could not have _been_ more perfect and his obvious lack of artifice would only serve to win over the court further.  

‘Oh, um, alright.’  Jensen bit his lip and looked up at Jared, clearly wondering what he’d done wrong since he wasn’t allowed to give his answer.  Jared subtly nodded at him and smiled, letting the man know that he approved of his answers.  Jensen returned his nod and turned back to the room.  

Lord Bomer then stood up.  Jared knew very little about the man except that he hailed from the West of his realm.  The look in his eyes conveyed nothing of how he felt about Jensen and Jared could see the increased tension in Jensen’s shoulders; he obviously couldn’t get a read on the man either.  ‘One final question, Jensen.  If the worst were to happen and the Prince was killed, how do you think you would manage ruling in his stead?’

‘I wouldn’t.’  Jensen replied immediately, showing none of the hesitation or nerves that he’d shown before giving his other answers. 

‘You wouldn’t what?’  The man frowned, confused by Jensen’s short answer.

‘I wouldn’t rule in his stead.’  Jensen clarified, ‘Because, if something happened to the Prince, something that I hadn’t been able to stop, I would follow him into the next life as soon as possible.’  Silence returned to the room and Jared wasn’t sure whether it was a good or not.  He knew that the court wouldn’t like the idea that the Kingdom would be leaderless if something Jared were to die; it was the duty of the Royal Spouse to carry on their rule if something happened to the King.  

But Jared could understand Jensen’s answer and, as much as the idea of Jensen taking his own life terrified him, it warmed his heart to hear Jensen’s fierce loyalty to him and to know that it matched his own – he had been all too willing, just days ago, to do the same if Jensen had died.  

Therefore, Jared waited with baited breath.  Lord Bomer merely nodded, not giving Jared any indication of how he’d received Jensen’s answer, and said to Jared, ‘I believe it’s time for the court to cast their vote, Your Highness.’

Jared nodded.    Each noble wrote their decision on a small slip of paper and placed it in the velvet bag in the centre of the room.  The votes would be tallied, in one of the side rooms, and Jared would know if his future lay on the throne or not.  He tried to focus on the fact that, no matter what, he would have Jensen by his side.  Nevertheless, those few minutes were the longest of Jared’s life.  

When the door finally opened, a servant walked through and handed a piece of paper to Lord Bomer.  The man read its contents and looked up at Jared and Jensen, his face a blank mask, ‘37 votes in favour of Jensen as Consort, 3 votes against.’  Finally the man’s face broke into a smile – he must’ve liked Jensen’s last answer after all.  Lord Bomer bowed his head, ‘Let God smile down upon our Future King and his Consort, Prince Jensen.’

The rest of the court stood and bowed towards Jared and Jensen, repeating the words.  Jared smiled, first at his loyal followers and then down at his mate; he’d never been so proud of Jensen and that was saying something since he’d loved the man, one way or another, his entire life.  

Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen chastely on the lips before pulling the Guard closer into his side and turning back to face the smiling nobles as a united front. 

It looked like Jared could have everything he wanted after all.  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen.

 

** Chapter Fourteen. **

** Jensen.  **

Jensen stood staring into the mirror in Jeff’s room; to say that Jensen was nervous would have been a huge understatement - downright terrified would have been a far more accurate description.  He’d gone to his old friend’s room to get ready because apparently, according to Jared’s mother, it was bad form for him and Jared to get dressed in the same room.  So, with a resigned roll of his eyes, Jared had led Jensen to Jeff’s room instead.  

Jensen was fumbling with his tie when he felt a hand drop onto his shoulder.  He jumped, forgetting that he wasn’t alone, and allowed himself to be turned around by the older man.  Jeff Morgan was acting as best man and surrogate father to Jensen, in lieu of his real parents; it was oddly fitting given the part that the man had played in Jensen’s life since he’d come to the Kingdom of Padalecki.  ‘Calm down, Jensen, it’s going to be fine.’  

Jensen ran a hand through his hair, ‘I’m no good at things like this, Jeff, you know that.  _God_ , what if I make a fool out of myself?  What if I embarrass Jared in front of everyone?’  He asked desperately; he’d hardly slept at all in the last week, tormented by nightmares where he messed up in one way or another.  

Jeff smiled down at him fondly, reaching for the loose ends of Jensen’s tie, ‘Believe me, Jensen, you could go in there and set the place on fire and this would still be the best day of Jared’s life.  He loves you and wants to marry you, nothing else matters.’  Jeff patted the now perfectly knotted tie against Jensen’s chest.  He turned Jensen back to the mirror and looked at Jensen over his shoulder in the glass.  ‘And that’s all you need to think about.  Once today’s over, you and Jared will be bound together forever and you’ll have the rest of your lives ahead of you.’  Jensen smiled slightly at Jeff; the man was right – Jensen had wanted this for a long time and he wasn’t about to let his stupid insecurities ruin it.

‘You’re right, thanks Jeff.’  Jensen brought his eyes level with the warm eyes of his mentor.  

‘Aren’t I always?’  Jeff smirked.  ‘Right, I better get you down to the church before Jared sends out a search party looking for you.’  He bustled Jensen out of the room, briefly pausing to grab the small leather pouch from his bedside table.  

****

As they approached the large wooden doors of the church, Jensen felt his nerves rise up again and it was only the thought of Jared waiting for him inside that kept his legs moving.      

‘You ready, Jen?’  Jeff asked, his voice gentle.  

Jensen nodded jerkily; he was - he could do this…for Jared.  

As soon as the doors opened, every doubt, ever hesitation, vanished from Jensen’s mind when he saw his mate standing at the end of the aisle.  Waiting for him.

Yes, Jensen had never been more ready for anything in his life. 

****

** Jared. **

Jared heard the oak doors of the church open and struggled to keep his eyes facing forward; lore dictated that he wasn’t supposed to look at his mate until Jensen was at his side.  Jared knew that, he did, but the urge to turn around and see his beloved was almost unbearable.  He caught his brother’s smirk, out of the corner of his eye, but couldn’t even summon up the irritation to glare back at him today.  Instead he sent him what he was sure was a hopelessly lovesick grin; he was getting everything he’d ever wanted, there was just no room for anything but happiness in his body today.  

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Jared felt someone at his side.  He turned his head, slightly, to look down at his mate and his breath caught in his throat.  Jensen was always stunning but, today, he looked almost other worldly.  He was dressed in a simple black suit, the dark green tie bringing out the emerald in his eyes, perfectly, as he gazed up at Jared.  The man’s eyes shone with devotion and love and Jared didn’t think he’d ever be able to describe how he was feeling at that moment; too many emotions clambered for attention but one thing he did know – he’d never been happier.  

Jared could only imagine what was mirrored in his own eyes as he looked down at Jensen but, judging by the blush that rose to the Guard’s cheeks and the shy smile he gave Jared, he could safely assume that at least some of what he was feeling was evident to the other man.  Jared winked and took Jensen’s hand in his and turned back to the pastor.  Pastor Jim Beaver smiled at Jared; he’d been Jared’s priest his whole life and there was no-one that Jared would rather join him to Jensen than the older man.  

When prompted, they turned to each other to say their vows; they used the traditional words of promise that so many couples had used before them but, somehow, as they swore to love and cherish each other until the end of their days, the words took on their own special meaning making them unique to him and Jensen.  

Jared took the platinum band from his brother and slid it onto Jensen’s finger, before lifting Jensen’s hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the man’s knuckles.  

Jensen beamed up at him before sliding his own ring onto Jared’s finger and squeezing his hand briefly.  

Jared was a little startled by Jim’s booming voice, having gotten somewhat lost in Jensen’s sparkling eyes, ‘I now pronounce you mates for life.  May all the blessings of the Kingdom of Padalecki be with you both.’  Jared leaned down and placed a kiss on Jensen’s slightly swollen lips before pulling back and brushing a kiss against Jensen’s cheek.  

Jared took Jensen’s hand again and presented him to the guests assembled in the church – his family, the members of the court and the people who worked in the castle.  He grinned widely at the cheer that erupted from the crowd and drew Jensen closer to his side, wrapping an arm around the man’s waist. 

Jensen had never looked so amazing – perhaps it was the fact that Jensen was now officially his that made the man shine just that little bit brighter.  It didn’t matter, the point remained that Jensen was the most beautiful creature that Jared had ever laid eyes on and now he was his for the rest of time.

Jared took Jensen’s hand and led him into their bedroom.  He felt the cool touch of Jensen’s ring against his palm – it was the symbol of their marriage to everyone in the Kingdom but Jared knew that the real symbol marking Jensen as his was the leather band settled around the Lupine Guard’s neck.  
  



	15. Chapter Fifteen.

** Chapter Fifteen.  **

** Jared. **

Jared fingered the black leather, ‘You know what this means right, Jensen?’  He tugged gently on the collar, enjoying the shiver the action sent down Jensen’s body, ‘This means that you’re mine, forever.’

Jensen bit his lip, his eyes fluttering closed, and whispered, ‘I’ve always been yours Jay.’  

Jared grinned at Jensen and took a step forwards, ready to make Jensen his in every way.  He stopped, though, when his foot collided with something on the floor.  Jared crouched down and picked up the small bottle; he’d never seen it before.  

Jensen blushed and took the bottle from Jared, hastily hiding it away in the nightstand.  ‘What are those, Jen?’  Jared asked, confused.  He didn’t think that Jensen was still taking any medication for his stab wound; Jared had thought that the Lupine Guard was all healed from that.  But maybe he was wrong.  

‘Nothing.’  Jensen said quickly, returning to his spot in front of Jared, the pink blush still staining his cheeks.

Jared raised an eyebrow, curious; Jensen never lied to him, ‘Jen?’  He said a little more sternly; if Jensen was sick then Jared had a right to know.

Jensen’s shoulders slumped slightly and he looked down at his feet, scuffing them nervously on the floor, ‘They’re for…for my heat.  And…and they…theymakesurethatIdon’tgetpregnant.’  Jensen finished quickly, all his words running together.

Once Jared had managed to decipher Jensen’s mumbled reply, he asked, ‘Heat?  You…you can have puppies?!’  He was completely shocked; why hadn’t anyone ever told him that?

Jensen’s blush deepened and he continued to stare down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen, ‘Um…yeah…it’s an Omega thing; not all of us can but…but when I transformed, Jim did a physical and said I was…was able to carry pups.’  He looked up at Jared, his brow furrowed, and licked his lips; Jared couldn’t understand why the man looked so anxious, ‘I didn’t bother to tell you because it was never going to be an issue…I mean…it’s not like it was ever going to happen so…I just….I know it’s weird and I can…can keep taking the suppressants so you don’t have to worry about…’  Jared surged forwards - so _that_ was what Jensen was worried about - he thought Jared wouldn’t want them to have pups.  

_ ‘ _ Jesus Jen, you have _no_ idea how much I want those pups.’  He leaned down and kissed the side of Jensen’s neck, licking the skin around Jensen’s collar.  Jensen gasped, his eyes wide in shock. 

‘You?  You want…’  Jensen asked, breathless. 

‘Oh yeah, I _definitely_ want,’  Jared grinned wickedly, kissing Jensen hard on the mouth before trailing kisses down the man’s neck.  He let his mouth rest at Jensen’s ear, ‘I’m gonna breed you Jen, fill you up with my pups and then do it all over again.’  

‘Oh God, Jared,’ Jensen gasped as Jared nipped his ear lobe. 

Jared smirked and pushed Jensen down onto his… _their_ bed.  He slowly undid Jensen’s tie, letting the material fall to the side of the bed, then moved his hands to the buttons of Jensen’s shirt.  One by one, he popped them open, letting his hands trail down the ivory skin that was revealed beneath.  He could feel Jensen’s breathing pick up, under his hands, as he smoothed the material off the man’s shoulders.  Jensen’s pants and underwear soon joined the mound of clothes on the floor.  ‘So damn beautiful,’ Jared murmured as he looked down at the man spread out under him, wearing nothing but Jared’s claim around his neck.  ‘Waited so long to do this.  Too long.’

Jared quickly stripped off his own clothes, Jensen watching him from under hooded eyelids, a flush of arousal painting his pale cheeks.  Once he was naked, Jared draped himself back over Jensen, using an elbow to prop himself up so that he could look down into Jensen’s stunning green eyes.  He knew that Jensen had never done this before; werewolves mated for life and, with all the time that Jensen had spent at Jared’s side, there had been no time for him to find a mate… _thank God!_   ‘You okay?’  He asked, stroking a hand down Jensen’s cheek.  Jensen nodded and butted his nose, affectionately, against Jared’s palm.  

Jared smiled and leaned over to grab the scented oil that he’d placed on his bedside table earlier that day.  ‘I want you to turn over for me.’  Jensen frowned at the order so Jared added, ‘Just so I can open you up.  Don’t worry, when I take you, I’m gonna want to see your eyes.’  He leaned down and kissed Jensen’s full lips before the man flipped over onto his stomach.  

Jared stroked his hands down Jensen’s sides and across the expanse of the man’s back.  Jensen tensed slightly when Jared’s hand moved over the scar that the silver knife had left but relaxed when Jared bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the lighter flesh.  Finally, Jared’s hands reached their destination and he parted Jensen’s cheeks to expose his puckered, virgin hole.  

Jared coated his fingers liberally in the oil and stroked over Jensen’s hole causing Jensen to squirm a little at the strange, alien sensation.  Jared, then, pushed his index finger inside slowly, stopping when the finger was in all the way.  Jensen’s back was tense and the man completely silent so Jared knew that Jensen found the finger uncomfortable even though he wasn’t saying anything.  With his other hand, Jared caressed down Jensen’s side again, ‘Relax for me, Jen.  Just let me in, okay.’  Jensen nodded his head into the pillow, still silent.  

Jared moved his finger slightly, after several more moments, finding it easier to do so now that Jensen had begun to relax under him.  He slid his finger slowly in and out of the man’s tight passage, feeling it give way and open up around him.  Once Jared felt that Jensen was loose enough, he added a second finger alongside the first and immediately sought out that place that would make Jensen see stars.  

Jared knew he’d found it when Jensen let out a half gasp, half whimper a few seconds later – _Christ,_ that had to be the sexiest thing that Jared had ever heard.    He crooked his fingers again, just to hear that incredible sound, and Jensen didn’t disappoint, ‘What…what?’  The Guard stuttered. 

‘Believe me, it’s gonna get a hell of a lot better than that Jen.’  Jared chuckled dirtily, adding a third finger and seeking out that place again.  Every time Jared stroked his fingers over that spot, Jensen shifted down on the bed until, finally, he was rocking back onto Jared’s hand, his body seeking more.  Well, Jared would never deny his mate anything and if Jensen wanted more, then Jared would, by all means, give it to him.  

Jensen whined pitifully when Jared withdrew his fingers but Jared just smiled and pulled at the man’s shoulder to get him to turn onto his back.  Jensen stared up at Jared, his eyes full of desperate need and his cock standing proud against his toned stomach.  

Jared entertained the passing thought that, had Jensen not been so lost in his desire, then he probably would’ve been embarrassed by the wanton spectacle he was making, lying there on the bed practically _begging_ for Jared to take him.  Not that Jared minded of course; if he could find some way to keep Jensen like this all the time, he would.  But he made a vow, right then, that if he couldn’t keep Jensen like this permanently, then he’d, at least, keep him like this whenever they were in their bed.   

Jared used the oil to slick up his cock and leaned back over Jensen before pushing inside.  Jensen’s breath hitched when the head of Jared’s cock breached him and Jared bent down to kiss away the frown from Jensen’s forehead; Jared was pretty big, he knew that.  ‘It’s okay, baby.  Just relax, it’ll get better, I promise.’  Jensen breathed deeply through his nose, his eyes tightly closed, and Jared pushed forwards until he was completely inside. 

And it felt fucking incredible.  

Jared had never felt so connected to another human being in his life.  Jensen was so tight and hot around him - it was an effort to hold himself still and not just pull out and slam back into that tight heat but Jared knew that he needed to give Jensen time to adjust, he wanted to make sure that his lover enjoyed this as much as he did.  Jared traced his finger over the collar encircling Jensen’s neck, ‘Jen?  Open your eyes for me.’ 

Jensen’s eyes flickered open immediately and Jared saw everything that he needed to see.  He’d waited years for someone to look at him like that and the fact that it was Jensen…well, that just made it all the more perfect. ‘You okay, baby?’  Jared asked and Jensen nodded, his pupils so dilated that they pretty much obliterated the green in the man’s eyes.  

Jared smiled and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, aiming for that special spot inside his mate.  He knew that he’d found it when Jensen made that little choked off whimper; Jared grinned and angled his thrusts into that very spot until he had Jensen writhing and panting beneath him.  

Jared could tell that Jensen was close; the man’s eyes had slipped closed again and his head was thrown back against the pillows, exposing his long white neck and the black leather collar.  Jared leaned down and whispered in Jensen’s ear, ‘Come for me, baby.  Wanna see you fall apart for me.’  Jared nipped the skin just above Jensen’s collar and Jensen cried out as he came all over his stomach and Jared’s chest.  

The tight clench around him was enough to send Jared over the edge too and he came deep inside his mate, finally marking Jensen as his, inside as well as out.  He slumped down onto his mate, breathing heavily, _God_ that had been incredible – Jared wasn’t quite sure how he’d made it through his life never having that…well, he was damn sure that he was never going without it again.  

After several long moments of lying together, Jared pulled out and settled down on the bed next to his mate.  He tugged Jensen against his side, smiling as Jensen curled his slightly smaller body into his and rested his head on Jared’s shoulder.  A low purr started up in their chambers as Jensen slipped into sleep, his hand resting over Jared’s heart.  

Jared had never been so happy that he’d been given an Omega.  

****

Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist, as they stood before the loyal subjects of Padalecki, and whispered ‘Mine’ into his mate’s ear.  He grinned when he heard Jensen whisper back, ‘Yours.’  And while Jensen might never be his Queen, Jared was positive that he had all he could ever want and everything that he’d ever need, right there, standing by his side. 

THE END.

Thanks so much for reading everyone.  xxxx

 

 


End file.
